A Life No One Could Want
by jazzybutclassy28
Summary: Hojo has crushed Sephiroth's ego as a child and it is up to Zack and the gang to bring him back up. Begins when Hojo first enrolls Sephiroth in SOLDIER due to his 'mischievous' ways. R&R Please
1. Under Control

Chapter 1

Squeek….squeeeeeek…squeee-

"SEPHIROTH stop squeezing the rats!"

"(Sigh) Well, what else am I suppose to do huh? You won't let me go out and play with the other kids! Why can't you be like other dads and let me do things like a normal kid!"

"Because, you possess the strength of possibly the entire ShinRa army at the lowly age of seven, and besides, you to intelligent to be playing with children, knowing you someone will get killed. If you want to do something go clean the scalpel, I will need it soon. Now hurry and DO NOT cut the rabbit's ears off again, do you even know how hard it was to reconnect them! Now I need to go confirm something with the president. If you touch anything you are not suppose to, I will ground you, understand?"

Sephiroth nodded and watched Hojo leave the room. He abruptly walked over to the tool tray and picked up the scalpel to 'clean' it. He nonchalantly looked over his shoulder at the door, making sure it was clear. He raced over to the rabbit pit and started cutting of the rabbits tail. As a reaction, the rabbit jumped out of the pit and landed on top of Hojo's coffee. Most of the test tubes were broken, not to mention the old geezer's favorite coffee cup. Hojo returned and to his dismay, the entire lab was destroyed and it had Sephiroth written all over it.

"SEPHIROTH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!"

Sephiroth darted past Hojo running directly to the door, scalpel in one hand, and rabbit fuzz in the other. Trying to be sneaky, he dashed into the elevator, hoping to escape the mad scientist. As the elevator doors were about to close, Hojo saw him. Sephiroth smirked as Hojo turned and hastily ran for the stairs. He took the stairs even though he was sixty-two floors above the entrance. Sephiroth laughed at the thought of Hojo running… no, thrashing down the stairs, cursing at every thing in his way. The elevator stopped and Sephiroth rapidly stepped out, only to be welcomed by an infuriated madman. Hojo grabbed him by his long hair and painfully yanked him from the elevator. He smacked him a couple of times, and then threw him in his 'room'. His room consisted of barred windows and a sealed air duct, courtesy of Hojo of course. The windows weren't able to let in much light so he was practically being held prisoner. He looked at Hojo's demonic expression and flinched.

"This is the last straw Sephiroth; you have been a nuisance ever since day one. You are an accident! No more than a lowly, germ infected child! From now on I will increase your mako doses and since I have no use for you anymore, you will be enrolled at SOLDIER. Consider yourself a failed experiment boy, you are worthless... I will not take such ignorance with a young brat like YOU!"

Hojo slammed the door and walked back to his lab leaving Sephiroth alone in his room.

"Not again, I hate this place;" he mumbled to himself, "I am always locked up like an animal. If I'm useless, what's the purpose of me still living? Why did I have to be his? Am I really even a human or just another failed experiment like he said? Maybe that's the reason;" he tilted his head to the floor, a small tear strolled down his face, "I know…I have no emotions…like a monster. I do not want to love or be loved. I just want to live alone in solitude for the rest of my life, just like a shadow." His hand felt wet. The scalpel was in his hand cutting him, as if it was cutting out his bad spots, like a rotten apple.

He curled himself up into a ball and started to cry. He was not crying because of fear or sadness, but of hatred and rage. Sephiroth looked up in the shadows. An unnatural green streak flashed across his eyes, a deranged smirk ran across his flawless face," I will become the best general there ever was. I am not worthless. I will show you who is in control. If it's a monster you want, it's a monster you'll get, just wait and see."

Hey Guys! Revised Chapter!!! Thanks alot for reading!!! Please R&R!

jazzybutclassy28


	2. Stuck With You

Chapter 2

Waking up to a needle isn't exactly what Sephiroth expected. Hojo swiftly injected the mako needle into Sephiroth's bicep. He then grabbed him by his ear and threw him onto the floor, "Today is the day you start SOLDIER. Get up and get a move on. You have ten minuets to eat and to get ready. I suggest that you be on time. Now hurry up."

Sephiroth slowly picked himself off the floor and drug himself to the shower. He then got dressed in the trainee uniform and grabbed a bite to eat. He promptly bolted out the door, knowing what would happen to him if he was late. As he was turning the last corner, he ran into a black haired boy. They both fell to the ground, the black haired boy on top of Sephiroth.

"Hey there, are you in SOLDIER too? I'm Zack. I am just starting today. I heard the instructors are really tough on the ones who are late. What is your name? I am really glad we ran into each other because we can walk together and we can eat lunch together and we will be best friends, I am new to this city and it would be great…"

"Enough already! Don't you know when to shut up?! I don't need you to be my 'friend'. All I need you to do is get off of me so I can make it to class on time."

"Sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin'. Not to worry, I will cheer you up! I still don't know your name?"

"And you never will. Now PLEASE remove yourself so I can be on my way." With that said Sephiroth threw the young boy off of him and picked up his things. As he started walking away, Zack quickly picked himself and his things off the ground and caught up with Sephiroth.

"You know, I have a lot of air in my lungs. I am gonna keep on talking like there is nooo tomorrow. And I'm not going to stop until you tell me your name."

"We'll see about that," Sephiroth mumbled under his breath.

"How 'bout we play the name game. I will try to guess your name and you tell me if I'm close or not. Jim? Geraldo? Robert? You look like an Anthony. Okay, how about Tyler? No?"

Annoyed, Sephiroth shoved the boy into the wall, "its Sephiroth, now will you PLEASE leave me alone."

Zack looked like someone slapped him.

Sephiroth continued on past him and headed to the door of the facility and went inside, only to find out he was tardy, thanks to Zack. His instructor, General Nelson, briskly walked over to him and gave him a quick knock on the head.

"Cadet, where have you been?" He asked in a rough voice.

Thinking quickly, Sephiroth came up with the best excuse he could, "Sir, I slept in this morning." Sephiroth mentally slapped himself for saying such a pathetic thing.

"Don't give me that crap. Now I am feeling kinda nice today so I will let it slide. Don't do it again or there WILL be consequences."

"Sir yes sir!" Sephiroth saluted and ran to his place in the line and stood at attention until orders were given.

"Today we will be focusing on defense strategies. Get with a partner and wait for my orders."

Sephiroth despised partner activities; he'd rather do it by himself instead of relying on others. Sephiroth just stood there, waiting for someone desperate enough for a partner to choose him. A familiar snicker rang in his ears. Sephiroth looked around the room only to find the boy he meet earlier standing with his back turned. Sephiroth quickly took cover. He hid behind a plant that was half his size, but what gives, anything was better than nothing. Zack looked around the room for a partner and he set eyes on a plant moving towards the door. He ran over to the plant, only to find Sephiroth helplessly holding on to dear life.

"Hey, will you let me be your partner, or are you gonna shove me into the wall again? Would you prefer the plant being your partner?"

"I would have more intellectual conversations with the plant than I would with you."

"Too bad, come on let's go." Zack picked Sephiroth up by his shirt and ran over to the center of the room.

"Now, does everybody have a partner? Good. Today we will be learning how to defend ourselves against enemy attacks. This will require physical contact so don't hit too hard. Many of you probably punched someone before. This is different than throwing yourself into the punch. To recover quickly, the weight of your body needs to be evenly spread from hips to shoulders, like this,"

He demonstrated on a boy named Shane, who looked pretty rough to him. "Okay , everyone ready? GO!

Sephiroth smirked at the idea of connecting his fist with the hyper active boy. He snapped back to reality when Zack punched him in his stomach.

"What was that for!?"

"It's not my fault you didn't block it, if you weren't paying attention it's what we're doing right now. Someone throws a punch while that other blocks it. Right now I punched you, and you didn't block it meaning, you either weren't paying attention, or you didn't know how to block."

"…How about I punch and you block."

"Okay!" Sephiroth mustered up his strength and let Zack have one. The punch connected with his face and broke his nose.

"Owww! Why did you do THAT! You didn't have to hit so hard! You big Meany."

"I guess you were either not paying attention, or you didn't know how to block." Sephiroth mentally smiled at the pain that he caused his annoying friend.

"What's going on here?!"

"I didn't block my face that's all. It was my fault. Clumsy little ole me! Hehe."

What Zack said shocked Sephiroth. Never had anyone defended him for something that was his fault.

"Go down to the infirmary and get it fixed." General Nelson looked suspiciously at Sephiroth_. He has her eyes. _Sephiroth sharply looked at the General and gave him a death glare. The General quickly turned his head to avert his look and went back to help answer questions.

Sephiroth left class and walked with Zack to the infirmary. He was missing some of his physical training class just to 'escort' Zack to the infirmary. "Zack, how come you didn't tell him what I did?"

"Because, I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Why not. I broke your nose after all."

"To tell you the truth, you're the only one who has talked to me in this city. I am just another outsider to them. That boy Shane, we grew up together. Sad to say, his older brother committed suicide when his dad died," Zack paused for a moment, "I am going on again; the point is, in Gongaga, we stick up for people. It's a way we bond. My dad always said _"Zackary, if someone does you wrong, kill them with kindness."_ Sorry if I have been annoying; I was given he gift of gab. Please don't be angry. I only did it to help."

"I'm glad you stick up for people, but I don't need your help or anyone's help at that. Please just let me be."

With that said Zack quickly threw his arms around Sephiroth's neck and hugged him. Sephiroth was in shock, he just told the boy he didn't need him but he still wanted to be his friend. It was…nice, to be wanted for a change since he has never been needed before in his life. Zack pulled away from Sephiroth and quickly apologized and walked in to see the doctor. Sephiroth headed out the door and walked down the hall.

_Why did he hug m? How can he not see what I really am? _

Sephiroth snorted at the fact of someone caring for him. He knew that no one could fix a failed experiment. No one could help him, not even Zack. He continued his walk back to class, and decided to put the thought on the backburner.

Thanks for reading! This is a revised chapter. I added the character Shane to make my life easier! R&R!!

jazzybutclassy28


	3. Strange Words

Chapter 3

It was finally lunch time, Sephiroth hurriedly rushed out of the classroom and headed for the cafeteria. As he walked through, he nearly fell over. He didn't think that the cafeteria would be this full. There was absolutely NO place to sit. He decided to go outside and eat; after all, he would be alone, maybe. He sat down underneath a tree and pulled out his lunch. He was just about to take a bite of an apple when a chocobo came running towards him. He saw someone riding the chocobo so he decided to take a look. He walked toward the raging chocobo, only to see Zack on the back of it. Zack saw Sephiroth and stopped the bird.

"Hiya Seph, my nose is just swollen, it wasn't broken after all!"

"Zack, get off. You are going to hurt yourself if you don't. And don't ever call me Seph."

"You're not my mother, and I think it suits you."

Sephiroth walked over and strangled Zack, pulling him off the bird. He put him on the ground and walked back over to the tree, and of course, Zack joined him.

"So, what are you doing in SOLDIER anyway?" Zack asked while eating Sephiroth's lunch.

"It wasn't my choice, I was forced to."

"That must really suck. I came 'cause I had nothing else to do. My parents died a while back, so I came here. This place is my new home."

"…I don't care." Sephiroth got up from his spot and started walking towards the door to go inside.

_Why must he keep bothering me? Can't he see that I want to be alone?_

Zack sensed the annoyance in Sephiroth's voice, he got the message that his time was up, he stood and made his way to his next class.

"See you later!" Sephiroth nodded curtly and, like Zack, made his way to class.

--

Sephiroth entered his next class and took a seat.

"Hey, look 'ere, a new one."

Sephiroth turned to look behind him. A red haired boy smiled at him.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked as he looked the boy up and down.

"Nothing man, can't cha just relax and make friends? The names Reno. This here is Rude and Elena, their buddies of mine. You got any, or are you a loner?"

"I don't need to tell you my personal business. Thanks for the conversation, it meant a lot." Sephiroth's sarcastic remark made Reno flinch.

"Sorry man, just trying to start some social interaction, looks like you need some."

"You're not very good at it." Sephiroth turned in his seat looking at the clock.

"I don't need your input y'know!" Reno snapped back just before burring his head in his arms to sleep.

It was Sephiroth's break time, so he decided the time was right to move in to his new dorm. _Why do I have to share a room? I don't even know who my room mates are. Hopefully it's someone I can deal with. _The door opened and in walked his worst nightmare.

"Well well, look who it is Rude…our new friend."

Sephiroth couldn't believe it. Reno and Rude were his roommates! Well, their better than-

"Hey Seph!!! I can't believe it! We are room mates! WOW! Look! There is a kitchen too! This is SOOOO cool!"

Sephiroth was going to faint. He was not going to share a room with monkeys. Sephiroth sighed and started to unpack his things. Zack ran over to him and started raiding his possessions.

"Hey what is this?! It is so cool!"

"Zack!! Put that down. You are going to break it!"

Zack put down the tube of mako and realized what he actually picked up.

"Why do you have mako with you?" Reno slowly walked over the bed and picked up the bottle, "This is what ShinRa uses to make super soldiers, why do you have it?"

"I am not really sure. My fath- uh Professor Hojo injects it into me and, well, here I am."

"It's…dangerous", whispered Rude, "so many men have died from mako injections, but, why are you still living?"

Sephiroth was stunned at the question. Why was he still living if so many died, what did Hojo do to him?

Sephiroth snatched the bottle out of Reno's hand and shoved it back in his bag.

"I don't know why, just don't tell anyone."

_Did I just put my trust in them? I am letting my guard down; don't let them get to me._

Everyone nodded and left the room. Zack walked up to Sephiroth and whispered in his ear.

"What does that mean?" Sephiroth asked with a puzzled look.

"That is for you to find out. It will take time and patience, but you are clever enough, I hope." Zack winked at Sephiroth and walked out the door leaving Sephiroth alone with his thoughts.

Ya'll please let me know what you think!

Jazzybutclassy28


	4. What's wrong with Reno

Chapter 4

As he awoke the next morning, Sephiroth could feel the day yesterday catching up to him. He opened his eyes to see what time it was. But instead of seeing the clock, his eyes awoke to deep, turquoise eyes that were staring holes into him.

"'Mornin' sleepy head! Did you sleep well last night? I did, except for the fact that Rude snored all night."

Sephiroth hated morning people…he begrudged them. He shoved the optimistic boy off his bed and walked over to the window.

_Wow, I can't believe it. I survived Zack for one day without actually killing him…_

"I think I'm gonna make breakfast!!" Zack skipped off to the kitchen, thinking about the items he needed to make eggs… (AN: duh, poor Zack. He's one taco short of a combo) On his way, Zack peeked into Reno and Rude's room to wake them.

"SEPHIROTHHHH!!! COME QUICK!!! RENO ISN"T WAKING UP!!!!"

Sephiroth dashed over to Reno's bed. Zack was in a panic, Rude was dazedly running over to all the commotion.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

Sephiroth shrugged and nudged Reno. He noticed that Reno was still breathing, so he decided to wake him up like Hojo work him up. He grabbed Reno by the hair and yanked him out of bed and stood him up. He collapsed to the ground and laid there still, and motionless, and by now Zack was on the ground having a heart attack. Sephiroth looked expressionless at the immobile body.

"Well, he's done in; let's go eat."

"I'm for it," said Rude.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM LYING ON THE FLOOR!!!"

"I can, and I will."

Zack, being the person he is, started whining. Sephiroth's face brightened as he smacked Zack upside the head.

"Fine, I'll put him back in his bed."

Sephiroth picked Reno up and walked over to the bed. But along the way, Reno's head kept knocking against the door ways.

"BE CAREFUL SEPHIROTH!! YOUR'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"As if he isn't already dead…calm down Zack, your making me a nervous wreak."

Zack fainted at the thought of Reno lying dead on the floor. Rude picked Zack up off the floor and placed him in the closet. Rude smiled at his work and went to find Sephiroth.

"What are we going to do about Reno's classes? We can't exactly say that he woke up dead." Rude said with a quizzical expression.

"There is only one way…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Sephiroth, Rude, Zack and Reno were in class, well Reno's body was there at least.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Rude said softly

"Not unless he tips over." Sephiroth replied.

Reno was sitting in his desk, but the problem was, he kept sinking down into his chair. Reno wasn't exactly the most attentive person either so it really didn't matter. They put sunglasses on his face in hopes of the teacher not noticing, it didn't work.

"Reno, wake up and take those glasses off your face."

Silence…

"Reno, did you not hear me? Wake up and take those glasses off your face."

Still no reply…

"You damned slacker, when I say something, you reply!"

General Arden walked over to Reno's desk and smacked him on the head which caused him to fall to the floor.

"What's wrong with him? Get him to the infirmary. You boys better have a good explanation."

"Sir yes Sir!!" The three dashed off to take care of Reno.

"What do you think he will do to us?" Zack asked innocently

"He might hand us over to the disciplinary committee. Who knows, it isn't our fault. We don't even know what the heck happened to him."

"Rude, don't be so naïve. He only asked for an explanation, and that is what we are going to give him."

They dropped Reno off and trudged back to the classroom where General Arden was waiting.

"You better have a damn good explanation for what just happened here cadets." General Arden's eyes looked as if fire was going to come out of them.

"Uhh…ummm…sir? Well, we woke u-uup this morning and uh-." Zack was cut off by Sephiroth

"Actually what happened was we were training and I knocked Reno out by accident and he has been out for quite a while, I am sorry for not taking care of it right away, I won't do it again."

"You don't have access to be training without a pass and those passes are only given out to SOLDIERS, nice try. Now you WILL be punished for lying and hiding what happened to Reno. I am going to send you to the disciplinary committee and they will decide your punishment."

"Great, thanks a lot Sephiroth," Zack said with sarcasm in his voice, "Now what are we going to do? I hope this won't be on my permanent record."

"Shut up, you didn't even use your brain. You kept stuttering on your words and.."

"I WAS THINKING OF WHAT TO SAY. I WANTED HIM TO SEE I WAS SCARED! GET OFF MY CASE!!!"

"It really worked, good job." Rude added in.

"Well, don't get mad at me, Sephiroth was the one who got us into more trouble."

"Yeah, but he'll also be the one to get us out of it." Rude said looking at Sephiroth. When he did, he saw nothing, Sephiroth was gone!

What happened to Sephy??? I guess you have to wait till next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!

Jazzybutclassy28


	5. Unwanted Happenings

Chapter 5

Zack and Rude panicky ran though the halls of the facility looking for Sephiroth, but, they still couldn't find him. Zack started breathing heavily from hyperventilating.

"Great, first Reno now Seph, what are we going to tell the disciplinary committee when they ask why there is only two of us?" Zack pressed his back up against a wall and slid down it, grabbing his knees and pulling them close to his chest, "why would he just ditch us after putting us through all of that, does he not have any manners?"

Rude pulled off his glasses to clean them. He lifted them up to the window to see if he cleaned off the smudges and when he did, he saw Hojo beating Sephiroth and dragging him across the field by his hair (like always).

_Talk about anger management problems_

"Hey I found him," Rude said to Zack, "he getting his ass beaten by the mad scientist."

Zack pulled himself up to the window, hoping to hear what Hojo was saying to Sephiroth. With no luck, Zack insisted on sneaking outside and hiding, and that is just what he did.

He crouched down on the floor. Rude turned around to see what Zack was up to, but by the time he did, a hand grabbed his shirt and yanked him down on the floor.

Rude came down with a crash. Sad to say, but his precious glasses were broken.

"What are you doing Zack?"

"I want to hear what's going on."

"That was the only pair I have with me!"

"Sorry bout that, is it that important that you have glasses on?"

"YES! I like feeling…mysterious, besides, the only other person that I know that has a pair of glasses is Reno. I guess we are going to make a pit stop."

Rude and Zack made their way down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Rude...Rude," Zack whispered, "RUDE, how are we going to get in there?"

"Well..., like this." Rude grabbed Zack and punched him in his face and gave him a bloody nose.

"Damn it That's twice my face became someone's punching bag!"

"Suck it up sissy, let's go."

Rude and Zack walked to see the doctor.

"What happened here boys?" The doctor said with a smile.

"We were, playing around and I punched him in the face by accident." Rude said. The doctor looked strangely at Rude, then shifted his eyes on Zack.

"You wait out here and I will fix your friend."

"NO, I have to go in with him, see he has Iatrophobia and Radiophobia so it is better if I go with him."

"...Are you making this up?"

"No sir, look, he is starting to twitch."

"Come on."

They walked into a room where the doctor checked on Zack. Thankfully Zack's nose wasn't broken, he just had to have cotton shoved up his nose, looking pretty funny, even Rude let a chuckle escape.

"You boys better watch yourselves and try to be more careful. Take care."

They walked out of the room they were placed in and dove behind a corner.

"Here's the plan, I will run and grab the glasses and you stay watch."

"Why can't I grab the glasses?" Zack said with cotton up his nose

"Cause I said." Rude headed for Reno's room. He snuck in and quietly took the glasses from Reno's jacket. He walked out the door proudly because of what he just accomplished and ran into a medical tray which caused a mess and noise. He heard nurses chatter and footsteps coming toward him. He struggled to escape the grasp of cotton swabs and tongue depressors, a near miss. He darted toward Zack, who was twisting the cotton in his nose, and grabbed him by his arm and ran out the door.

"WOOOH, that was close. Now, let's go check on Sephiroth."

Zack and Rude crawled outside and hid behind a bush. They could clearly hear what Hojo was screaming about.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? SECOND DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY A BOTHER! DAMN IT SEPHIROTH I CAN'T TURN MY BACK ONCE. IF THE PRESIDENT FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, WHICH HE WILL, I'M SCREWED! HEY ARE YOU LISTINING TO ME?"

Sephiroth merely stuck his nose up at the pathetic scientist and turned his back. Hojo grabbed him by his shoulder and forced him around to meet his face.

"You listen to me, if you do not impress the president; he will have my job, and do you know what that means boy?" Hojo leaned closer. "I will destroy you; I will take back what is MINE. If I'm not here, who will be the lucky bastard that keeps you alive? I am generous to you and you show no respect" Hojo said through his gritted teeth, "one more chance boy, one more."

Sephiroth laughed demonically as he looked though his bangs at Hojo. Hojo backed up not knowing what was going though Sephiroth's mind.

"Without me boy, you are nothing." Hojo had the final word before he slapped Sephiroth across the face.

When Hojo walked away, Zack and Rude ran up to Sephiroth only to see him laughing uncontrollably. They stepped back further and further. Sephiroth's laughter still strong.

"Uhh, Sephiroth, hate to ruin your party but we gotta go before someone catches us." Rude said avoiding looking at Sephiroth

Sephiroth finally calmed himself down and returned to reality.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. It was like something was _making _me laugh." Sephiroth said apologetically.

"Well, let's head on back before more trouble rises." Zack said while turning his gaze on something in the distance. Zack blinked a couple of times when he saw something in the distance.

"Zack what's wrong." Sephiroth asked amused

"I thought I saw something, oh well, that's not important. Let's head back."

The three of them headed back to their daily scheduled classes. Sephiroth knew it was going to be a long day.

As they walked away, Hojo stepped out from behind a tree, "Never again will you be alone Sephiroth. Give in to the voice."

As the day finally came to an end they returned to their dorm. They all showered and got ready for bed. They crawled into bed when Zack started to speak.

"Hey Sephiroth," Zack heard a muffled huh so he continued, "Why was Hojo beating you? What got it started in the first place?"

Sephiroth turned over to face Zack's direction.

"I am not really sure if he was made at the fact that I tried to fix Reno, or the fact that I lied. Kind of stupid either way." Sephiroth yawned

"Hey, have you guys heard anything about Reno?" Rude said while sitting up in his bed, "I'm kinda worried a bout him, I mean, I hope he's all right."

"Well check on him first thing in the morning Rude, don't worry about him, and just go to sleep." Sephiroth laid his head on the pillow. He started hearing humming noises.

"Zack shut up and quit humming."

"Seph, I'm not humming."

"Rude, are you humming?"

"No man, I guess it's just your imagination."

"Yeah, just my imagination, well anyway, night I guess."

"Night." Rude and Zack replied at the same time.

Little did Sephiroth know that the humming was never going to stop, it was never going to give up, and it was only going to get louder.

----------------------------------------------------

Iatrophobia- fear of doctors or going to doctors

Radiophobia- fear of x-rays or radiation

Next chapter is the disciplinary committee. Every time I think about a disciplinary committee I think Seifer, but this story isn't a cross over. Oh well, pleeeaaassseee review, I really want to know what you guys think of my story! Until next time!

jazzybutclassy28


	6. Disciplinary Committee

Chapter 6 Disciplinary

"You're up early." Zack said while heading to the refrigerator.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Reno."

"It's okay Rude, don't worry about him, he's in good hands, well, as long as Hojo stays out of it."

"I think I am going to go and check up on him this afternoon."

"Uh Rude, did you forget that this afternoon, we are in the hands of the disciplinary committee?"

Rude growled as he slammed his head down on the table. Zack went to the bathroom and started getting ready, and that's when it hit him, literally. A gigantic roach landed on his head. He ran around the dorm several times. He took a quick turn into the bedroom, were he meet the phonebook of DOOM! (AN: And by doom I mean a small, pocket- sized phonebook)

"Good job, I was wondering when he would stop. But did you have to hit him so hard?"

"I barely touched him." Sephiroth looked down and saw Zack lying sprawled out on the floor. He saw the vermin crawl out of Zack's hair. He threw the phonebook at it but it didn't die.

"You can't kill roaches that easily, they can withstand atomic bombs."

"Rude, this isn't a roach, it's a little mouse." Sephiroth said while rolling his eyes for Zack's lack of identifying species.

"Sephiroth, I don't think mice are suppose to be glowing like that." Rude stepped closer to Sephiroth to get a good look at the mouse. Sephiroth remembered how the mice looked like in Hojo's lab. They also glowed.

Sephiroth shoved the mouse into Rude's hands and went to the bedroom. He looked through the drawers and his bags and found his mako tube. It wasn't his mako the mouse got into, so it could only mean that it was Hojo's.

Sephiroth went over to the window and opened it. He turned around and took the mouse form Rude and headed back for the window.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"I am disposing of the little critter."

"You don't throw them out the window that's for certain!"

"This is how Hojo got rid of his."

"Might be but it's not how you are going to get rid of this one."

Rude shut the window and grabbed the mouse out of Sephiroth's hand, leaving Sephiroth very confused.

"Hey little thing, I'm not going to hurt you like that meanie of a guy Sephiroth was, yeah I'm not mean like him." Rude sugar coated his voice, which disgusted Sephiroth.

_I knew he was always kind of quirky. _

Sephiroth shrugged off what just happened between a soon to be Turk and a mouse. He forgot about Zack's body lying there on the floor and he stepped on it. He heard a squeak come from below his feet, but he paid no attention to it, all he wanted to do was sit down and eat.

Rude walked in a little after Sephiroth sat down and joined him for breakfast.

"Why are you up so early? We've got one hour before we need to get ready."

"It's my fault Reno is like that." Rude took a sip of coffee

"Don't say that." Sephiroth replied while whipping his mouth.

"No, it really is my fault. We were out on an assignment and I accidentally, ACCIDENTALY, ran him over with a truck, but he got up and it was only for like a second and the truck wasn't THAT big, I mean it was big enough to carry 80 chocobos but…come on, chocobos aren't THAT fat… Please don't tell anyone." Rude's eyes were humongous from the dramatic speech he gave to Sephiroth.

"I see, so you snuck him in the dorm and made it like nothing ever happened. Well, fooled me."

"You're not mad or anything?"

"Mad about you running over that rooster? Not a chance."

"Uhh, what are we going to do about Zack, he has got to get to class."

"Well-,"

"-NOOOOO, no no no no no. I am not going to follow your little plan whatever it is." Rude grabbed the edge of the table and leaned forward so his eyes meet with his counterparts.

"I was just going to say that we could drag him around a little bit." Sephiroth raised his hands to his defense.

"Oh, that's it? In that case I'll get my jacket and meet you by the door."

It only took a few tried before Zack was back on his feet.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Zack screamed

"What's so bad about it, it is the only way we could bring you back to reality."

"But you didn't have to RUN ME THROUGH A CACTUAR FIELD!!!"

Zack was furiously picking the thorns out off his hair. He was glad that his lunch was an early lunch because he didn't want to carryon the day with cactuar needles in his hair, and yes, his body. Apparently, Rude and Sephiroth thought it would be funny to rough the cactuar up a little bit and leave him lying there in the middle while five-hundred cactuars launched thousands of needles in him.

"Do you have any clue what our 'punishment' is going to be?" Rude asked

"I don't know, hopefully it isn't training the chocobos for battles, I hate doing that."

"Or cleaning out their stall" Rude added in

"Or brushing their teeth." Zack said innocently. There was a silence that Zack could not put his finger on. He looked up and saw Rude's glasses slipping off his face with his jaw slightly ajar, and Sephiroth with a twitching eye.

"Zack, they don't have teeth, they have beaks."

"So…maybe…well, we might have to take samples of their poop!" Sephiroth's face remained static as usual, but Rude's face cringed.

"Whatever…" They said in unison

They walked back to their dorm to get their supplies. Rude found a letter on his desk. When he read it, his eyes lit up ever so slightly, but they still lit up. It said that Reno was being released today, and he will be joining them in their punishment.

"What'd I do to get into this hellatious mess, eh?" Reno said as he stood in the disciplinary office.

"No talking." The man behind the desk said

"Now I hear that you four have been quite a disruptive bunch. I thought long and hard about your punishment," The four of them leaned very close to the desk, awaiting their misfortune.

"Get back, I'm claustrophobic, unless you want to be wearing my lunch."

They leaned back quite quickly, fearing the worst.

"I want you boys to...clean and train the chocobos. When I say clean, I mean clean, brush their beaks."

"NOOOO!!!" Everyone except for Zack screamed. It didn't really click in Zack's brain that they were going to do that, he was basking in his glory because he was right; they were going to brush their teeth, er, beaks.

"I also want feces samples, just in case." Moans bounced off the walls as the man smirked.

"Well, we'd better get started 'cause I have a final to study for." Reno said

"What final would that be? I have a materia one tomorrow."

"It is a Turk exam, if I pass, I am officially a Turk and I won't be here anymore. The same with Rude." Reno looked toward Sephiroth, until he walked into a fluffy, yellow bird.

"WAARRRKKK!"

"Hehe, sorry mate, didn't see ya there."

The four of them looked up at the chocobo stable. And that was the time Sephiroth almost cried.

Okay, here we go. Right now, Reno and Rude are Turks in training. I'd say Reno is 13 years and Rude is 15. Sephiroth is 13 and Zack is 12. Next chapter is the Chocobo stall!! I think it might be too soon for a year change or something, to change them into teens. Right now it is more off a humorous story but once Sephiroth gets thrown into the actual army, it will take a turn, anyway give me your input by REVIEWING!!!!

jazzybutclassy28


	7. Beware Of The Birds

Chapter 7

"NOOOOO!!!!" They all said in unison as Reno fell to the floor crying.

"Why me? Why did Rude have to run me over with a truck and try to fix me?"

"Hey how'd you know 'bout that?" Rude said with a suspicious eye on Reno

"Once they found tire tracks on my back, it pretty much explains itself."

"There has to be at the least three hundred chocobo stalls! How are we going to do this all today?" Sephiroth walked toward the first stall. It contained five chocobos. He nearly cried…again.

"If there's five chocobos in every stall, them we are training and cleaning one-thousand five hundred of those birds! Damn." Rude reached down and picked Reno off the floor.

"I wonder if they have names." Zack questioned.

"Who cares mate, we got chocobos to train and clean. Hey Sephiroth, we need to split up into groups to do this. I get Rude you get Zack, bye!" Reno grabbed Rude's arm and yanked him around a bit.

"HEY!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Sephiroth screamed

"Come on Seph! Cheer up. If you want to name the chocobos, I'll let you name them." Zack put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder in hopes of cheering him up. It only made matters worse.

"I am not going to name those stupid birds; I do not want to have a personal relationship with them. Now let's get to work."

Sephiroth and Zack headed over to the first stall. Zack heard a squish and looked down to his feet. Turns out he stepped in a little trouble.

"Awww, damn, these were new shoes from Associated Soldier Shopping."

"In other words A.S.S right? I can see why you shop there."

"Hey-." Zack didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because a huge chocobo lunged at him without his knowing. He turned around and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know that he was the leader of the chocobos, or so to speak. As he ran, several other chocobos joined in. Zack started screaming at the top of his lunges, which only caused more trouble. Reno perked his ears up at the screams and turned to look. Zack was running across the barn with his hands waving in the air and his feet peddling as fast as they could go.

"Wonder what Sephiroth did this time.?" Rude said while returning to his work.

"I can see why ole Seph does this to him, its fun to watch him embarrass himself."

"It doesn't embarrass him. He just gets mad, then forgets. He has no attention or memory span."

"Tough luck. Poor guy." Reno shook his long messy red head and turned back to work, until…

"GET…OUT…OF…THE…WAAAYYY!!!"

Reno and Rude looked up and saw Zack running right into them. They dropped their things and started running.

"WHY..ARE…THEY…ATTACKING…YOU?" Rude was huffing and puffing.

"I…DON"T…KNOOOWWW!!!"

(Back at the Stall)

"Finally, peace and quiet. I didn't think he could run that fast." Sephiroth grinned at his performance.

When Zack talks, Sephiroth can't take it. What he did this time was…mean. He plucked a feather off the chocobo and pulled its wing, causing it to stampede.

"SEPHIROOTHHH!"

Sephiroth turned around and saw Zack, Reno, Rude, and hundreds of chocobos running at him. Sephiroth joined the marathon.

They ran out of the barn and past the building.

"What the hell are they doing out there?" They man behind the desk said to his subordinate.

"It looks like to me they are escaping a stampede off chocobos-.."

"I know what they are doing!"

He turned to look out the window again.

_What was Hojo smok'n? _The man thought. _He is going to get it rough someday._

(Back to the action)

"Hey Rude, you got the electro rod with you, why don't you use them?" Reno said gasping

"And do what, have a camp out while cooking on the rotisserie wheel, I don't think so."

"Run back to the barn so we can get them back to their rightful stalls. Then we can separate and run five into each of the stalls." Zack said to himself

"Dang, you thought of this? By yourself? While running from mad chocobos?" Sephiroth couldn't believe that Zack actually used what brains he had.

They put his plan into work. Reno herded five and slammed them in the first stall. Rude rounded up another group and so on. It was a good thing that only some of the chocobos were chasing them and not all.

They finished herding and still had to clean and train. Sephiroth started right away.

"I don't know how to train birds. What do you train them to do? Sit, stay, roll over, fetch my slippers?" Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where is Zack?" Rude looked around. He found Zack training the chocobos.

"Wow. He is actually good for something." Reno walked up to him

"How'd you know what'd do?" Reno said

"I grew up around chocobos my whole life. This is easy for me to do. I'm a farm boy."

"You better teach us, so we can get this done for good." Sephiroth replied

Again Sephiroth had to rely on another to get the job done. How he hated this so much.

"Alright, chocobo 101 coming right up!"

How To Saddle A Chocobo

"What is this thing?" Reno asked curiously

"It's a saddle dummy. It's what you use to ride a chocobo." Rude replied while trying to put it on the bird.

"Which way does it go?" Reno got tired of it and slapped it on the bird.

"WARRKK!"

"Reno" The three boys said in unison.

"Hehe? It's not my fault, honest!"

"So your saying if the birds back is broken it has nothing to do with you throwing the saddle on the birds back."

"Right!"

"Wrong."

How To Control A Chocobo With The Reins

"AHHHH!!! IT WON'T STOP!!!"

"What is it with Reno? He isn't a favorite among the chocobos apparently." Rude, Zack, and Sephiroth watched as Reno dashed across the field hanging on to dear life, on a chocobo that seemed to be smiling.

"Maybe they have something against red heads." Zack sighed

"Or they're delighted they found something dumber than them to knock around a bit." Sephiroth shook his head and dismounted the bird.

"What are we going to do about Reno? SE can't just leave him on the bird?"

"Zack, leave him." Sephiroth pulled Zack off the chocobo.

"How do we clean them?"

"Well Rude, you tie them up to the stall and water them down with the hose, no scrubbing needed."

"Okay, this should be easy."

Sephiroth snatched a bird and tied it up to the stall. He turned on the hose and started to hose it down. The chocobo didn't like it at all, so it stuck out its leg so Sephiroth could trip, which he did. Right into manure.

"Gee Sephiroth, can't you stand on your own?" Zack laughed hysterically at Sephiroth's mishap

"Shut up. It tripped me, I swear."

"So it stuck its leg out and you tripped on it, give me a break."

"You don't believe me?!!"

Sephiroth pulled himself off the mound and washed himself off with the hose.

"This is taking too long Zack."

Brilliant as ever, Sephiroth saw Reno heading for the stalls on the unstable chocobo. He grabbed the hose and threw it at Reno. Reno caught the hose and while he was ridding through the stall at a raging speed, he was washing the chocobos.

"Never thought of that. Good job."

"Thanks Rude."

How To Brush Chocobos Teeth…er Beak

"Zack, I can't get the chocobo to open its mouth." Rude whined

"Grab its jaw and muscle it open."

"…"

Rude almost got it open until the chocobo slammed its jaw back to the closed position.

"Damn."

"Don't worry, maybe SEPHIROTH can find a way to do it."

"I already have."

"What?"

"I knocked them out with a tranquilizer and pried open their jaws."

"He's getting the hang of it." Zack whispered to Rude

"Whatever, we have to take…the samples."

How to…you know…That

"I am NOT sticking this small stick into a chocobo's rectum! That is repulsing and distorted!" Rude backed away from the item that Zack held to him.

"Awww, what's wrong? Rude's scared of a little poopy doo? Huh, is that it, little Rude is scared?" Zack chided in a baby voice.

"Enough give it to me." Reno, just arriving from the frantic chocobo, stepped up to the bird and shoved it into it's butt.

"WAAARKKK!"

"Not again!" The chocobo turned its head around and gave a death glare to Reno.

"I guess its giving me a head start." Reno began to run in the distance. The chocobo caught up to him, picked him up with its beak and dragged him across the grounds.

"Let's go back to the dorms" Sephiroth said while stifling a yawn

"I'm there, come on Seph."

"Don't call me that Zackary."

"As long as you don't call me that." Zack took off at full speed knowing that Sephiroth was right behind him.

The three boys ran towards the dorm.

Too bad they forgot about Reno.

"DAMNIT!!! I HATE YA'LL" Reno screamed as he was dragged off into the sunset with a rowdy chocobo as his guide.

Okay, end of chapter 7! I might post another chapter up by 11:00 Central time. 06/06 if you didn't know the date. I am in a writing mood. The more review, the better the chapter!!


	8. Blank Pages

Chapter 8

"Hojo, what is your status with Sephiroth." The president asked

Hojo smirked, thinking of the fiasco he and Sephiroth had not to long ago, "He is becoming stronger; I am going to increase his mako dosage."

"How is the Jenova Project?"

"Wonderful Mr. President. Everything is as planned."

"How long until Sephiroth will join SOLIDER? I am very eager to meet him."

"Soon enough," As on cue, an MP entered the room, ready to do anything the president said…suck up.

"SIR. Reports of the Turk exam are here. Two new recruits, Reno and Rude." He handed the files to the president and stepped back.

"Thank you. Dismissed."

"Sir."

Shin-Ra took the forms off his desk and looked at them. Reno and Rude. What a couple. He stood up and motioned for his security to bring them in. He was going to personally interview them.

The two boys walked in. They were dressed in the Turk uniforms. Rude was clean cut, as for Reno…

"Please to meet you sir." They both said at the same time.

"Please, have a seat."

"President Shin-Ra, might I be able to interview them?" Hojo pleaded with Shin-Ra

"Urr, um, I guess."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't take that exam to be interviewed by an aging maniac." Reno said angrily

Rude slammed his hand on Reno's shoulder so he would settle down.

"Question 1. Are you willing to kill anything at anytime?"

"Yes."

"Question 2. Are you willing to carry out with my experiments?"

"Define experiments." Rude said in a slow tone

"Any thing that I might decide to create or form by use of Mako, since that is the one ingredient that I use in everything."

"…Yes."

"Question 3. Are you willing to do things that might be dangerous, leading to death, suicidal attempts, or going mentally unstable?"

"Yeah yeah, get on with it!" Reno sighed

"Good, I'm done."

"You boys will be promoted to Turk, congratulations." The leader of the Turks said

"My name is Tseng and I am your advisor. We will be testing you for your strength and intelligence on the field. Please report back to me." Tseng bowed and walked away

Reno and Rude got up from their seats. Rude bowed, Reno fell over a chair, and Shin-Ra nodded.

"So, are those the two you will use for your next experiment?" the president asked

"No, but they will be a big help."

While walking out the door, the boys were grabbed by the one and only Zack.

"What happened in there?" Zack asked curiously

"Hojo was saying something about us helping him with his experiments, kinda cooky." Rude replied

"Did he say anything about those 'experiments'?"

Reno looked down at the floor, watching his feet move back and forth, "Not really, I guess I'm kinda worried. I mean, y'know, with Sephiroth, what will happen to us?"

"Don't worry Reno; I'm sure everything will be fine." Zack reassured

"Where is Sephiroth?"

"He wanted to be in class early, it is his favorite after all." Zack looked over at Reno, who was staring at his feet…still.

They headed down to their next class. War History, now known as Sephiroth's favorite.

"I'll never understand all this war stuff." Reno said, "It's just too boring for my taste." He plopped down in his desk and sighed. "I can't wait 'till I'm out of this place and move into Shin-Ra HQ."

"Man, it's gone by so fast, I remember coming the first day here."

"Zack, we came in very late to start with. I am surprised they are actually letting us into SOLDIER with only a few weeks under our belts."

"Sephiroth, remember, you are different that others, you have Mako. That's probably why." Reno put his head on his desk and fell asleep.

"Class is now in session."

When the class was over the boys darted out of the building.

A booming voice sounded on the intercom, "attention students, there will be a graduation dance for those who will be inducted into SOLDIER. You will know by the invitations inside your dorm areas. The dance will be in a week, so better be prepared. Good luck to those lucky few!"

"Come on, hurry up, we've got a lot to do.!"

"Huh? What do we have to do?"

"Did you not hear what the mysterious intercom person said? There's going to be a party for all those who are being promoted to SOLDIER in a week! We got to get ready!"

The three boys watched Zack run off to nowhere. He was just running, just being Zack.

"We'll catch up later. Let's go to the library, I feel like diving into knowledge." Reno suggested. Sephiroth and Rude stood in awe of his remark.

"Well, maybe he'll get his brain geared up…"

--

"Huff...Pufff." He ran down the halls fast.

"Gotta…hurry…and…find…the…number for...the hair salon!" Zack ran for quite a while until BAM! Zack fell ontop of what looked like a …chocobo? He tried fitting the pieces together of how a chocobo got into the building. A muffled 'get off' was heard. "IT TALKS!"

"Of course I talk! Now, please get off! You're squishing me!" Zack fell back on his knees to reveal a young blond hair blue-eyed boy. The boy sat up and tried to fix his flattened spikes. He felt a wet substance under his nose, which only could mean one thing…a bloody nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Um, it's okay."

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to. It'll heal quickly; I've had two so far, curtsey of my rude friends."

"Hehe, my name's Cloud Strife."

"My name is Zack Fair. Here, let me see you to the infirmary. I kinda fell obligated, since I am the one who did that to you."

"Okay, thanks a lot, Zack."

The two boys were heading to the infirmary when Zack saw Hojo slyly staring at him.

"Grease ball, wonder what he will do next?" Zack mumbled to himself

"Huh?" Cloud stared blankly at Zack

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

Zack walked past Hojo and looked at him from out the side of his eye. It appeared that Hojo was looking at Cloud. Zack shook it out if his mind and planned to talk to Sephiroth about it later.

"Hmmm, nope, not this one. Nope, not this one either, the words are too small. Nope, too many pages. Can't understand the tile so that's out." Reno skimmed through the books on the shelf's in the library.

"Can't he just make up his mind?" Sephiroth murmured to Rude

"It's hard to look for books that are suitable for Reno's reading and comprehending level." Rude replied.

Sephiroth got up from his spot at the table and walked through the book cases. He was curious about mako and what experiments. He went over to the science section of the library which was named Shin-Ra Research and Science Department. He skimmed through the binders of the books, trying to find mako. He finally ran across a book that seemed to hold all the answers, he picked up the book and opened it, nothing, nothing at all. No words were in it. It was blank. Sephiroth turned it over to the back and opened it from the back, there was something written

J-E-N-O-V-A, A calamity from the skies,

The chosen one will lead us to supreme happiness in The Promised Land

Sephiroth thought about it for a while, he was dumbfounded. He closed the book and stuck it back on the shelf and walked away with no hope. But little did he know that he was the chosen one.

Rude felt as if he was going to die. He use to like libraries, until he met Reno. It has been two hours and Reno hasn't even found what he was looking for yet. He started wondering if a book ate him, of course it would only spit him back up.

Reno was getting his hopes crushed because he could not find the book he wanted. He decided to go down one more row. He picked up a book from the shelf and he saw a blonde woman intently studying on something. Reno put the book back and headed over to the woman.

"Hey, how are you?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!"

Reno realized it was Scarlett and he screamed. Scarlett slapped him and punched him. The librarian went over to Reno, picked him up, and threw him out of the library. Pretty strong for a librarian. Rude and Sephiroth sighed as they went back to the President's Office to report to Tseng for their new assignment.

Sephiroth said his farewells as he walked them up to the door. He turned and headed to find Zack. He saw Hojo walking down the hall at a quick pace. He hid behind a corner so he could avoid him. Hojo meet with Tseng before he went in there and handed him a book. It was the book Sephiroth looked at while he was in the library. Sephiroth jolted out from behind the corner and continued for the search for Zack.

Okay. This chapter isn't one of the funny one's. I'm trying to lead up into the Turk field exams where Reno, Rude, and Elena go and show their sleuthing skills! More Reviews equals faster update!! So Review!!


	9. Disappearance

Chapter 9

"Where could that boy be?" Sephiroth asked himself. He had been looking for him for at least ten minuets.

"Probably got hurt…aha, I'll go check the infirmary, maybe he ran into a wall or something."

Sephiroth headed to the infirmary in hopes to find Zack in at least one piece. Two would be okay, but super glue doesn't hold forever. He entered the door and found Zack. He was standing next to a blonde boy.

"Hiya Sephiroth, come here, I have someone you need to meet." Zack said cheerfully

"Who are you?" Sephiroth said roughly

"I-I'm C-Cloud. Um…nice to meet you." Cloud said fearfully

"Awww come on Sephiroth, don't scare the guy."

Sephiroth stuck his nose up. He didn't like the fact that Zack befriended someone then expected him to be friendly to him right off the bat. Didn't work that way.

_What is Zack doing to me? I don't want to have friends. I was just forced into it._

"Stop chatting and let's get a move on. I have things I need to do."

"Fine Mr. Stuck Up," Zack turned to Cloud giving him a warm smile, "See you later."

Cloud nodded his head in response. Sephiroth stepped outside and waited…and waited and waited.

"Zack let's go, NOW!"

Zack ran out of the room to meet an angry Sephiroth.

"Chill, I was just saying good bye."

They walked to the mess hall to grab lunch.

"Oh, hey Seph, I saw Hojo look at me strangely when I walked Cloud to the infirmary. Got any idea why?" Zack asked over a mouthful of food.

"I don't know what's going on. While I was going to find you, I saw Hojo hand a blank book over to Tseng in the hall." Sephiroth replied

"Who's Tseng and how'd you know the book was blank?"

"Tseng is the leader of the Turks. I looked at the book when I was in the library with Reno and Rude. There was only one thing written in it. Some message. I didn't know what it meant." Sephiroth dazed off for a moment until he saw a frantic boy wave his hand in front of his face.

"Why was Reno in the library?"

"He was looking for a book. I don't know what book but it was some book."

"I learn more about Reno everyday." Zack said as he got up to throw away his trash.

"We will be sending you to Rocket Town. You will be surveying the aircrafts and making sure everything is in check." Tseng explained.

"Uh boss."

"Yes Reno."

"I thought we were suppose to do the dirty stuff in the business, you know, not the surveying stuff."

"This is just to make sure you are fully prepared for anything that is thrown at you. The field exam is in fact tomorrow. I will be there with you all in case problems become exposed."

"Exposed. Man Rude, this guy uses pretty weird word usage." Reno whispered to Rude

"Reno, focus on the job at stake, not my word usage. If I want to use exposed I will use exposed. Now, you are dismissed. I will see you all bright and early in the morning."

The three bowed and made their way towards the door.

"Gosh, he his quite charming." Elena spoke to herself

"Elena, remember, think about the job at stake, not how 'charming' Tseng is." Reno mocked

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance. This is why she regrets her friendship with Reno.

"How is Sephiroth doing," Elena asked, "I wouldn't know because SOMEBODY has been hogging him."

"Hey! Don't you be pointin' any fingers Elena. I'm not the one who drools over guys like Sephiroth."

"Then what DO you drool over?" Rude calmly asked

"I can't believe you guys!" Reno shook his mangy hair and shrugged

"Come on, give me a break, I happen to like the guy. He's not the typical guy."

"That's true. It's funny how amusing he is, but also how frightful." Rude said in agreement

Reno was speechless, Rude was so right. Sephiroth was frightful. But he was glad that he was friends with him. It wouldn't be the same without Sephiroth.

"What is this party that I don't want to go to?" Sephiroth asked annoyed

"Well, it's a get together for everyone who will be promoted to SOLDIER. Even the President will be there. We will be commended by our instructors."

"That's all, just getting commended?"

"What do you expect? The SOLDIER trainees are ages ten through fifteen."

"I wasn't expecting something so boring, that's all." Sephiroth didn't think that the President would show up for a 'party'. If he's showing up, Hojo is most definitely following.

"Hey Sephiroth, what will you do once you're in SOLDIER?" Zack asked innocently

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"I am going to be trained until I break. Hojo expects me to be disciplined, that is why he put me in SOLDIER I think. I'm not really sure," he let a smirk show on his face, "but when I become the greatest, he will be my first target for revenge."

"Oh, sounds nice. I better get going, can't be late for class."

"Which one?"

"Fighting Techniques. I can't contain most of the information in that class."

"When I get free time Zack, I'll help."

"Thanks man! Gotta run. See ya!" Zack ran off towards his class

"Yeah, see ya." Sephiroth said barely over a whisper

_Why did I just say that? Why did I just say that I would help him?_

Sephiroth shrugged the thought off and stood. He was sitting under a tree after lunch with Zack. When he stood, he was caught off guard when someone reached out behind him and covered Sephiroth's mouth with his hand. Sephiroth was too late.

-

Zack was sitting in his class but for some reason, he couldn't concentrate. He felt like something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. His head started hurting and he felt like he was going to pass out. Thankfully he didn't. There was no reason for him to feel like this.

The bell rang and Zack darted out to find Sephiroth to see if he was okay. To his dismay, he couldn't find him. He panicked and went to find Reno and Rude. He couldn't find them either. The only other person he could look for would be Cloud, so he set off.

He actually found Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, have you seen Sephiroth anywhere?"

"No, what's wrong?" Cloud asked

"I can't seem to find him. I can't find Reno and Rude either."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry. They're friends of mine. They're Turks."

"Oh. They have a field test that they are preparing for. They must be in the briefing room."

"Oh. Hey can you help me find Sephiroth?" Zack pleaded

"Sure, I'll try to be of help."

The two boys set off to find Sephiroth. Little did they know Hojo was watching them every step of the way.

Yay! Chapter 9 is up. I hope you like the suspense! Next is the Turk field exam in rocket town…I wonder who they will meet? ;) What happened to Sephiroth? Who knows? **The more reviews, the better the chapter, that's how I roll. I need at least 4 reviews. Reviews are protein to me! It keeps me going! **


	10. Actions Have Consequences

Chapter 10

The alarm went off at four in the morning, signaling that Reno and Rude better haul butt to get ready. The alarm clock sat over by Reno's bed, and that is the reason they slept in. Reno dazedly reached over and hit the snooze button. One hour later, Zack got up from the raging sound of the alarm clock. He realized what time it was and ran over to Reno and started jumping on him.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!!"

"Mate get off of me you baboon. What caused you to go hay-wire?"

"You are an hour late!!"

Reno jumped out of bed, grabbed a bagel and headed to the shower. He was eating breakfast in the shower, which proves how late he was. Rude darted out from underneath the sheets and got dressed. He to grabbed a bagel and gathered his gloves. Reno stepped out of the shower and threw on his uniform and they both dashed out of the room. Zack was in awe because it only took six minuets for both of them to get ready.

Zack sat down at the breakfast table and wondered what happened to Sephiroth. Zack was over at Cloud's dorm studying for a test. It was really late when he got back to the dorm. He was too tired to notice anything different.

"Wonder what happened to him. Maybe he's at the library, he's been spending a lot of time there lately, or, maybe he went out for a walk…who am I kidding?" Zack said to himself. He just didn't understand Sephiroth as much as he wished he did.

---

"SIR! Sorry we are late, Reno hit the snooze button, please forgive us, it won't happen again." Rude said while huffing and puffing

"It's okay; I will let it slip only the time for I know what those mornings are like." Tseng replied calmly

"I knew you shouldn't have trusted Reno with the alarm clock." Elena said matter of factly

"Hey, I'm quite dependable. I'm a Turk. 'Member?" Reno said in his defense

"Knock it off you two, we have to be serious. This isn't a fun little get together, this is a real mission."

"SIR." The three of the said together

"I will brief you again, please have a seat." Tseng walked to a computer screen and pulled up a map of Rocket Town, which projected onto a rather large computer screen that was built into the wall. He rotated the map a couple of times, and then he started to talk.

"Pay attention, even though you already know what will happen, it is a great help to understand what you will be doing. Once we get into Rocket Town, we will go and inspect the rocket, to make sure it is ready to take off. We then need to check in with the 'captain' to make sure progress is coming along nicely. We need to give him the plans to Shin-Ra's new project so he can get started on it right away. The Shin-Ra Space Department has really been working hard this year. New ideas are popping up everywhere. Anyway, this isn't a hard mission, there shouldn't be any killing or interrogating on this mission, but just in case, bring your weapons. That is all for the time being. You may go into the mission waiting room until we are prepared to take leave, you are dismissed."

----

"Ugghh…what happened?" he said to himself

"_Do not be nervous child, I am here with you. Don't wake up."_

"Who are you?"

"_Don't be startled by me. Stay asleep."_

"Why, tell me, I deserve to know."

"_Sleep my child. Don't be afraid."_

-----

"Hey Cloud, what cha doing?"

"I keep getting a weird feeling that we were being followed yesterday when we were looking for Sephiroth."

"I got the same feeling. The worst thing is we still couldn't find Sephiroth."

"Hello boys. How might you two be doing?"

"What happened to Sephiroth you whore?" Zack said

"Why, where did you hear such thing about me loves? And as for your little question, I am not going to tell you. I must be on my way, Tata for now loves, and stay out of trouble."

"Hey Zack, who was that?"

"That Cloud, is Scarlet, she sleeps with anything that has legs, it doesn't even have to walk." Zack shook the image out of his head and continued walking.

"Come on, let's find Sephiroth later Zack, we have to get to class." Cloud said trying to get Zack to forget about Sephiroth for the time being

"Yeah, I guess you're right, let's mosey."

-----

A truck pulled up in the small town and parked in the middle of the area.

"We're here, get out and head toward the rocket."

"SIR." Reno, Rude, and Elena jumped out of the truck and headed for the rocket, Tseng close behind. They approached the rocket and entered it. They started the inspection, even though they had no idea what the heck they were doing.

"Uhh, Rude, what is this pipe thing for, is it important? It looks kinda…rusted. I don't think it's needed." Reno asked arguing to himself

"Well, just leave it and ask Tseng later."

"Too late. I already pulled it off, oh well."

"Reno you idiot, if you don't know what it is, then don't touch it." Elena said annoyed

"I clearly said it was an old, rusted pipe."

Rude looked over his glasses, "Do I have to separate you two?"

Elena stuck her tongue out at Reno, while he turned his back and crossed his arms.

"We can't let Tseng see what he did. We gotta cover it up somehow. Got any ideas?"

"I have gum, but that is all I have." Reno said while pulling out his packet of gum

"Well, it's better than nothing."

Reno handed out sticks of gum to Rude and Elena and they began to chew the gum. Five minuets later, they put the gum on the edge of the pipe and stuck it back on the base.

"It's not that bad, I don't even notice." Elena said smiling

"Now, let's see what Tseng says."

"What about what I say?"

"Boss! Uh nothing, we were just talking about how much we love you." Reno said

"Right, anyways how are things here?"

"Superb boss couldn't be better."

Tseng just happened to lean up against the pipe that was gummed. It didn't break, surprisingly.

"Are we all done here? If we are, we need to then consult the 'captain'. I checked his house; all I found was his assistant. I asked her where he is and she said he probably went to another town to pick up supplies. He left two hours ago so he should be back very soon. We will wait until he shows up."

Three hours later, the 'captain' finally showed. Not so much as to being sober, but at least the guy showed up right.

"Git your asses up and get a move on, we got a rocket to fix." The 'captain' said

"Sir, I am Tseng from Shin-Ra. We are here to give you blueprints and to talk about the progression."

"I don't give a damn what you're here for, but you better leave nowwww." The 'captain' stumbled a bit and fell on top of Rude.

"We need to talk." Tseng looked over at Rude, and he nodded. Rude picked the 'captain' up off the ground and flipped him upside down and shook him.

"Put me the #$!# down you #$!#!#!!!"

Rude flipped him back around and put him on the ground.

"You guys want to talk, fine we'll talk. Follow me."

The five of them walked into a house to find his assistant cowering.

"Shera, get some #$&$ tea!!"

"Uh Sir, we don't have any tea."

There was a silence…and then anger

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T ANY TEA! FIND SOME #$$#$& TEA!!!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Now what can I help ya with?"

"First, what is your name?"

"Cid Highwind."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty. Now let's get down to business,"

"Palmer has created a new blueprint that he wants you to build."

"What is it?"

"An airship."

------

He woke up on a table which was quite uncomfortable. He was strapped down. He had needles in him, from every which way. The lights were so bright, and the humming was astronomical.

"He's waking up."

"Let him."

He heard these voices, not sure if it was reality or in his head. He felt a sting on his cheek, which brought him back to reality.

"Glad your up, now we can see your progress and status."

Sephiroth finally felt his body aching all over. He couldn't move any of his limbs, it was as if he was paralyzed. He just lay on the table helpless, just like a lab rat that he was.


	11. Maybe No One Will Notice

Chapter 11

"WHAT KINDA CRAP IS THIS?!" Cid yelled as he looked at the blue print

"It is a space suit that we hoped you could invent for the president." Tseng replied calmly

"I thought you wanted me to build an airship?"

"Well, that is included…Palmer said he wanted it to protect the president."

"#$&! It's a freak'n AIRship not a SPACEship!" Cid lit a cigarette and shoved it in his mouth. "I'm not doing ANYTHING that fat prick says!"

Tseng even questioned Palmers idea. What idiot would make a space suit look like THAT?

"I WILL NOT MAKE A SPACE SUIT THAT HAS A #&$ FAT PINK CHOCOBO ON IT!! AND WHAT IS THIS, A BUCKET OF LARD? HE WANTS ME TO MAKE LARD THE INSULATION!? WHAT KIND OF $#$ IS THIS? #$!$#$#$$$!#$&!&!!!!!"

"Cid, please calm down-."

"I AM CALM!!! SHERA, WHERE'S THE $#&!# TEA!!!"

"Sir, I told you before, we are out of tea."

"WHAT!! WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON YOUR ASS?! GO GET SOME #$&# TEA!!!"

"Sir, no one has any tea, the store is out of stock."

"#!#$!$, THEN GET THEM BEER OR SOMETHING!"

"They aren't old enough to drink Cid." Tseng said informatively

"Damn, you guys got it rough."

"Please, focus on the project."

"$(#!#$!#$!!!"

-----

!seng said while sighing

seven and eight.""stock." #$&# TEA!!!"D OF $#$ IS THIS? #$!$#$#$$$!#$&!&!!!!!

"Get up boy, can't let you sleep all day now can we."

"What did you do to me?" Sephiroth said through his gritted teeth. His head felt heavy, a strong taste of vomit lingered on his tongue.

"We simply increased your mako, you'll thank me later. I need to test you to see how it is affecting your body."

"Why, can't you see I can't move, it's pretty much self explanatory."

Hojo slapped him across his face. Sephiroth just glared into Hojo's squinted eyes.

"You are MY experiment and you will NOT tell me how to run things. Around here, I am the boss, understand?"

Hojo released the straps restraining him and carried him over to another table.

"I didn't want any blood on my favorite table." Hojo said smirking to himself

"You sadistic wrench, what are you going to do to me? TELL ME!"

"Oh, I don't have to tell you a thing."

Hojo put Sephiroth down on the table and began to strap him down…again.

-----

As the bell rang, Zack and Cloud ran out of the class to recuperate and begin the search for Sephiroth all over again. It was their study hall time so it didn't matter, they didn't really study anyway so it was pretty much two hours of note passing.

"Where are we going to look for him now Zack, we've covered everywhere already."

"I don't really know where to go, I just want to keep looking until I find him, I am really worried 'bout him. Didn't even say good-bye…" Zack trailed off into his thoughts.

Zack heard a female voice coming from the conference room. He recognized it as Scarlet's voice.

"Hey, let's eavesdrop on the conversation, maybe we can find out what happened to Sephiroth."

"Um, okay, just promise that we won't get caught." Cloud pleaded

"I guess."

"No, promise me. I can't get caught, I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't get busted."

"Geeze alright, I promise."

The boys ran off to find a way to save Sephiroth and of course, black mail Scarlet

-----

"Mr. President, my how you are looking handsome today." Scarlet cooed as she walked over to President Shin-Ra's seat at the conference table.

"Why, thank you Ms. Scarlet," he looked at her chest which was popping out of her usual hooker dress, "um, you look lovely too."

"Oh Mr. President, you sure do have a way with words." Scarlet said as she sat on the table. She propped her leg up to where it could be seen through her thigh high slit in her dress. She winked at him and threw her head back only to see Palmer eyeing her while stuffing his face with lard.

"I wove wou Warlet." Palmer said with lard in mouth

"Shut up, can't you see that I am busy?" Scarlet snapped harshly

"At least I don't have by rubber chest hanging in the president's face."

"Imbecile, get out of my presence."

"What, is your pimp coming and you don't want him to see us together? HAHAHMHMHH." Scarlet laughed a 'how did you know about that' laugh and turned back to the president. Palmer thought about his rather cheesy comeback and snorted, "I'm out of lard, I am going to go get some more, I will be back Scarlet, I will be back, you'll see." With that said Palmer retreated

"I'm sorry Mr. President, please excuse his logic."

"No worries Ms. Scarlet. Now um could you please get down off the table and return to your seat? We need to get busy. Where is Hojo?"

"He is with Sephiroth right now sir." Heidegger replied, "He is testing the mako dose he used. He should be here momentarily."

"Good, very good, uh Scarlet, get down off the table."

"Why, I don't want to."

Heidegger got up and pushed her off the table. She landed prostrate on the ground with her dressed hiked up over her tush.

"Scarlet, Heidegger, just…sit down."

"Yes Mr. President." They both said in unison as they sat down in a seat

-----

"Owww, Zack, get your butt out of my face."

"Sorry dude can't help it. It's hard to crawl up in these ducts."

They went to the bathroom and crawled up a duct. They managed to finally get situated and started crawling.

"Wow, you can see into every room up here, we can look for Sephiroth this way!" Zack said

"We can even get into the restricted areas!" Cloud chirped in delight.

"I didn't think of that. Nice. I am glad someone has the brain power." Zack commented of his lack of common sense.

"Shhh, look, there's the president." Zack whispered

"I can see down Scarlet's dress." Cloud gasped, "They look like giant watermelons!"

"Cloud, shut up."

"Sorry, I've never seen implants before."

"Well, now you have Scarlet's chest engraved in you memory."

"Damn, that sucks." Cloud said sounding depressed

"Let's listen in."

----

"Alright, I'll make the damn thing if that's what it'll take to get ya'll out of this town." Cid remarked

"Good, we will leave once you come with us to take a final inspection of the rocket." Tseng said

Reno looked over at Rude and Elena and mouthed 'I'm cooked'. Rude and Elena both nodded and Reno looked repulsed.

They all walked to the rocket and upon entering inside, Reno, Rude, and Elena moved over to the pipe that Reno destroyed.

"Uh you three need to move 'cause I need to inspect that pipe right there."

"Can't you do that last?" Elena pleaded

"No missy, I need to do it first, now scoot."

The three obeyed and moved over to the side. They closed their eyes, expecting the worst.

"Damn it, the !#! gum didn't hold." Cid said. "I've been having trouble with this pipe, it kept breaking off. So I can out here and put some gum on it and it didn't hold!! SHEEERRAAA!!"

"Sir! What can I do for you?"

"Go get the duct tape."

"Yes sir!"

Reno looked dazed, confused, and relieved all at once. Elena and Rude both sighed. Shera brought the tape back to Cid and he taped up the broken pipe. They went on and checked the rest of the rocket and all seemed well.

They walked back outside and packed up into the truck.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Cid." Tseng answered politely

"Yeah, no problem, it was a pleasure too I guess."

Both men said good bye. The Turks got back in the truck and drove off.

"Sir! I found some tea!"

"$ Shera, your too late." Cid said while walking back into his house, Shera close behind

----

Hojo took out a scalpel and started cutting Sephiroth's hand

"Yes it may hurt but you must suck it up boy, it's for your own good." Hojo sneered

Sephiroth was crying out in pain as Hojo continues to press deeper into the cut. He stopped for a brief minuet and watched as Sephiroth's cut healed. He nodded his satisfaction. He then started to cut Sephiroth's juggler vein, only slightly though, since he wouldn't know the out come. It healed immediately.

"Ahh, the most critical cut heals the quickest. Quite impressive if I do say so myself. The nest thing we need to do is break his arm and see how fast it heals." Hojo motioned for his assistants to come and hold his already strapped down body. Sephiroth was squirming and screaming, but Hojo didn't care. With a quick motion Sephiroth's arm was broken. Sephiroth passed out from the pain. Three minuets later, Sephiroth's arm was as good as new.

"Take him back to his dorm." Hojo demanded, "I am late for a conference."

Hojo's assistants took Sephiroth back to his dorm. When they entered his room, they found two boys asleep in their beds. Very quietly they placed him down in his bed. They walked out the door and shut it. Leaving Sephiroth mentally screaming in pain.

----

Hojo briskly walked into the conference room and started the conversation

"Sephiroth's status is unbelievable, I cut his juggler vein and he immediately healed. Turns out the more intense the damage, the faster it heals. I also broke his arm and in less than three minuets, it was healed. His status is phenomenal, he will become a legend among many." Hojo smirked at his experiment.

"Cloud, did you hear that?! That must have been where Sephiroth was, in Hojo's makeshift lab!!"

"What do you mean 'makeshift?'"

"Well, ya see, his actual lab is in Shin-Ra Headquarters. The only reason the president is having a meeting here is he doesn't want anyone to know about his plans."

"Uh Zack, hello, we're spying on them."

"Yeah, so."

"Never mind."

"My assistants put Sephiroth back in his dorm. It will be like nothing ever happened to him."

"Zack, let's go check on Sephiroth."

"After you kiddo."

The two boys crawled out of the air duct and made their way back to the dorm. They ran into the room and found Sephiroth on the floor with Reno and Rude around him.

"Guys, Sephiroth has mako poisoning, he's not coming to?" Rude said concerned

"Put him back in his bed, I'll get some medicine, hold on."

Zack ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some pain killers, hoping they would some how relieve his pain. He ran back to the room and shoved them down his throat. Reno and Rude placed Sephiroth back in his bed and put ice on his forehead. His temperature was one hundred and twelve and the boys were amazed that he wasn't dead yet.

Zack sat by Sephiroth's bedside while he motioned the others out.

"Damn man, you've been though so much. I was worried about you. I hate to admit this but you're like family to me. I really care for you, I don't want you to leave me. I hope you can't hear me, 'cause it would be pretty embarrassing, but, I love you man, just like a brother. Like the one I never had." Zack fell asleep to soon to see a smile form on Sephiroth's lips, and features that use to be hard, fall soft on his face.


	12. Fun in the Slums

Chapter 12

Reno woke up and stretched out his arms in the air before he got out of bed. He quickly checked up on Sephiroth. He found Zack sitting in a chair sleeping by Sephiroth's bed. He smiled at the picture and went into the kitchen. He got up earlier than usual and he felt that his roomies needed to sleep due to the occurrences that happened earlier. He sipped on some coffee when Rude walked in with blood shot eyes.

"What happened to you?" Reno said

"You, that's what happened."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You kept snoring and you were talking in your sleep!" Rude said with a snarl on his face

"I do NOT talk in my sleep!"

"Reno, you were talking about leprechauns attacking you and putting you into a pot of silver."

"I had bad times with leprechauns in my childhood." Reno said defensively

"Guys," Zack said walking into the room, "It looks like Seph isn't going to come to any time soon." He gave a worried expression to the others.

"Just don't worry bout it Zack, he's been though more than most people go though in their entire lives, let him be." Reno said while talking another sip of coffee

"You know, graduation is tomorrow, we better start getting ready if we want to make an impression." Rude added in

"Yeah mate, that outta cheer you up, come on, we got three hours before we need to take the last test of out newbie lives! This is it boys, were gonna get thrown in to the sharks." Reno said exited

"Alright, let's go and get some clothes, but ya'll, I don't know where any clothing stores are." Zack said disappointed

"I got it covered." Reno said with a smirk. Rude got wide eyes and swallowed hard, knowing where Reno would take them.

---

The lights were flashing, people were drunk, pimps and hookers were at every corner, this was the life…for Reno at least.

"Reno, where the hell are we?" Zack asked confused

"Paradise." Reno said.

"RENO! THAT GUY JUST WINKED AT ME!" Zack screamed

"You're lucky they didn't do anything else to you."

Just then a man walked up behind Zack and pinched his butt

"RENO!! HE PINCHED MY ASS!!" Zack screamed yet again

"Zack," Rude replied, "welcome to Wall Market, were the gays and sex driven bone heads run free without restrictions."

"YOU TOOK US TO WALL MARKET! YOU &!" Zack's face was turning red. He heard lots of things about Wall Market. He was so sure that he would never have to go into a place like this before.

"Relax, go to the Honey Bee Inn if you want, loosen up with a prostitute or something." Reno caught a glimpse of a woman standing at the corner who looked just like Scarlett.

_I need to get my eyes checked_. He thought to himself. Little did he know the woman really was Scarlett.

"Are you insane? I am not going to throw myself to every gay guy on the planet, and besides, we aren't even adults yet, why are we someplace like this when we aren't even legal yet?" Zack was panicking

"Let's just go get some clothes and we will leave." Reno frowned at the fact that he wouldn't be able to have fun

Reno walked a head to lead the way. The way people were staring at Zack was appalling, apparently they had no clue that they were coming across as child molesters. They walked into the clothing store and took a look around.

"What is this place? Every suit has neon designs or glitter." Rude commented

"This is the only place I know that has suits. Give me a break, eh?" He kept on looking though the racks of clothes

"I can't do this anymore." Zack threw his hands up in the air and walked out

He left the sector and went back to the nicer sector in Midgar. He wondered around a bit until he found a suitable clothing store. He walked inside and found an enormous amount of suits that he needed. He was greeted by a cute girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"May I help you?" The girl asked

Zack choked on his words. Never in his life has he seen someone as beautiful as this girl.

"Excuse me?"

Zack shook his thoughts and came back to reality

"Sorry, I am going to a dance for graduation and I need an outfit for my friend and me."

"Oh, that's nice. What are you graduating from?"

"Shin-Ra's basic SOLDIER training." Zack said proudly

"Oh, you're going to join SOLDIER! That's fantastic!"

"It sure is. Now, about these outfits."

"Right, please follow me." The girl replied

They walked though countless racks of clothing until they reached a wall of shirts.

"Exactly what kind of shirt are you looking for?"

"How about silk, for my friend and me."

"I meant what color silly?"

Zack blushed and thought hard for the right color to get Sephiroth to make his features stand out.

"A royal blue and a forest green." Zack said with his warm smile

"Coming right up." The girl said

Zack tried on his shirt and modeled it for the cute girl.

"How do I look in it?" Zack innocently asked

"You look like prince charming." The girl replied blushing

"Now all I need are pants. Seph is a couple of inches taller than me. Do your magic."

"Leave it to me!"

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Zack asked while she measured him

"Nope, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me."

"I would be delighted to! What time?"

"Eight, I'll pick you up. Er, where do you live?"

The girl paused for a second

"In the slums. I live in a big house with flowers growing all around, it isn't hard to miss."

Zack was shocked when he heard that this sweet innocent girl lived in the place where crime reeks around every corner

"Um, is there a problem?" The asked sweetly

"Yeah there is, I don't know your name." Zack flashed his heart melting smile

"It's Aeris, and you?"

"I'm Zack, I'll see you tomorrow night okay?"

"Okay, good bye!"

"Bye." Zack walked out the door and headed back to his dorm to check on Sephiroth again.

He reached his dorm and walked inside to the bedroom.

"Huh, that's strange, where did Sephiroth go?"

He walked back out to the living room and saw him staring out the window.

"I never thought that I could be loved by someone, that someone could calm me like a mother would a child."

"Sephiroth, what are you talking about?" Zack then remembered last night when he told Sephiroth how much he cared for him. Zack started to blush. He straightened up and was about to speak

"Zack, I heard a voice call to me when Hojo was doing his experiments on me, it loved, but it was so strange. I felt so calm; I've never had anything that cared for me before."

_I care for you_

Zack nodded, his heart felt heavy all of a sudden, his stomach became knotted, he never felt this before, it was scary for him. He felt like Sephiroth tore out his heart and stomped on it.

"Uh, Sephiroth, I got you something." Zack said to quickly change the subject

"What?"

"The graduation dance is tomorrow and I got you a shirt and a pair of pants to wear." Zack said while reaching in the bag to retrieve a shirt

"Thank you, but I don't think I am going Zack." Sephiroth said apologetically

"Yes you are Sephiroth, you need this, come on Sephiroth, we can you know hang out." Zack said trying not to blush

"For you I will go, give me the outfit."

Zack handed over the clothes. Sephiroth stared and it then tried it on.

"Gee Seph, Didn't know that blue looks so good on you."

"You think?"

"You bet, really brings out your eyes."

"But the shirt isn't turquoise, how could it be?"

"I guess it is because it is a darker blue and it contrasts and makes your eyes look brighter. What the hell am I saying; I sound like a gay man." Zack laughed and soon Sephiroth joined. Zack had never heard Sephiroth laughed so naturally before, it gave him chills, he enjoyed it, he loved Sephiroth's laugh. Zack was lost again in his thoughts until he heard the door open.

"Why did you leave us, eh?" Reno said infuriated

"I hate the Wall Market; I am never goin' to go back." Zack said

"You guys went to Wall Market!? Are you insane?" Sephiroth looked wide-eyed at Zack

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!" Zack said defensively

"Come on Zack, get ready, we have to go take the last test of this year." Sephiroth said with a smirk

"I'm right behind you buddy."

Sephiroth smiled at the name Zack just called him, never once in his life was he ever known as someone's 'buddy'. For such a simple word, it meant so much to him.

---

End of chapter 12, sorry for the long wait, well it was long to me. I was at a dance camp. Next chapter is the dance, there will be more characters popping in the next chapter.

On another note, I will soon write another story surrounding either the relationship between Sephiroth and Aeris or Cloud and Aeris, tell me which pair you like best or I will write! **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! **

jazzybutclassy28


	13. Dancing the Night Away

Chapter 13

The Night of the Dance

----

The four boys were chatting in their room while getting dressed and ready to go to the annual Shin-Ra Basic SOLDIER Training graduation dance. Zack was ecstatic about seeing Aeris for the first time off work. He never stopped smiling, not once, which caused Reno to become curious.

"Hey man, what'cha smiling 'bout over there?" Reno asked while pulling his pants on, but not succeeding

"Oh nothing, well, I got a date with the girl who works at the clothing store that I got Sephiroth's and my outfit at." He sheepishly replied grinning ear to ear

"How are you going to pick her up? Give her a piggy back ride?" Reno laughed hysterical, still having trouble getting his pants on.

"Reno, you need help there?" Rude questioned

"Nope man, just…huff…peachy." Reno was now hopping around on one leg, flailing the other one aimlessly through the leg hole without succeeding. He started loosing control and suddenly he's breaking mirrors, nick-knacks, televisions, you name it, he broke it. The three boys just stared at this little jig Reno did in awe of his talent. Never did one see anyone who could dance while hopping on one leg, turning in circles while breaking everything in sight with his eye's closed, laughing hysterically.

After about five minuets, Sephiroth grabbed Reno, pushed him up against the wall and put his leg in his pants. Reno's cheeks reddened as an embarrassed grin spread across his face. He quickly darted off to the other side of the room to get away from Sephiroth.

"Zack, really, how are you going to get your date?" Rude asked curiously

"See, what happens is the faculty has buses that pick up dates, which will be the one I have to get on. The boys get on the bus, and the bus goes around and picks up the dates, pretty nice eh," Zack said while buttoning his final button, "I don't have much time left before I got to get on the bus. It takes an hour to get all the dates." Zack brushed imaginary dirt off his shirt

"I never knew that Shin-Ra was so nice," Rude commented nonchalantly, "It seemed that it would be one man for himself."

"Gee Sephy-Boy, lookin' good." Reno said in a playful manner while punching Sephiroth's shoulder

"…never again will you call me that name. It's a disgrace." Sephiroth gravely spoke

"How do I look?" Rude asked shyly

"You look good, except you missed a spot on your head, it's kinda a dull spot, a little more elbow grease should do the trick." Reno said dramatically

"Humph."

"I better put some cologne on; anyone got some really good smellin' one that'll open up the sinuses?" Zack asked as he rummaged through his things

"I do, I don't know if you will like it." Sephiroth went over to his bag and pulled out a bottle

"What kind is it?" Zack's head was still stuck in his bag

"Armani, I really love it."

"ARMANI!!! You actually buy designer brand cologne?" He quickly pulled his head out of his things and ran over to take a glance at the cologne

"He's apparently not a cheap person." Reno said as he snatched it out of Zack's hands

"Hey, give that back!"

"NO WAY."

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

Reno and Zack were yanking and pulling on the bottle until Reno let go and the momentum threw Zack off balance and the cologne flew out the window.

**Down Below Window**

"Hmmm, yes, there is a botanical in this plant that will help me ensure my experiment working properly, all he has to do is…"CRASH!!! The bottle of perfume landed right on the scientist head resulting in further conclusions of anger and astonishment… "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHERE DID…wait ...this… aroma; it is such a strong insinuating revitalizing scent that it must be able to attract many different specimens so my testing with fiends and such will go much better and I might be able to get a promotion and a higher pay causing the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company to grovel at my feet…, PLUS it will let me attract many beautiful women!"

Just then five beautiful bikini models strolled up to the scientist, "Hey cutie! Wanna come with us to Costa del Sol? It would be so lonely without you." A blonde headed girl asked while walking up to the Armani drenched professor

"Coming my pumpkin doodle!" Hojo said in a sing song manner

He and five other tall, beautiful women hooked arms and skipped to Costa del Sol.

**Back Inside Room**

"Thanks a lot guys, that cologne was VERY expensive." Sephiroth snorted annoyed

"I'll buy you some more." Reno said pleading for his life

"What ever, let's just get this dance over with."

"Hey guys, I better be heading out, catch ya'll at the dance kay?" Zack waved at the three as he walked out the door

"You think she'll actually like porcupine head?" Reno asked while coming out of his hiding place from Sephiroth

"Not a chance." Rude said confidently

**With Zack**

"Alright boys, load 'em up or else you gonna be left alone with no date." General Brusque roughly shouted. All the boys loaded up in the bus and went around Midgar to pick up the dates.

"Zackary Fair, were is your date located?" General Brusque asked in a not so gentle way

"Sector 5, sir!" Zack abruptly answered due to the General's lack of patience

"Isn't that the slums?" one other boy by the name of Kyoko stated

"Yeah it is, hey Zack, you so low class that you can't pick up high maintenance girls?" another boy, Kenji, slashed back

"So, once you see her you'll be sorry you said that."

Kenji's date slapped him on the arm for being a ill-behaved nincompoop.

"Kenji, why do you always have to start trouble?" General Brusque said shaking his head in disappointment, "alright Zackary, go and get your date."

Zack got out of the bus and went though the sector since the General didn't like to drive up to the actual house, he needed to be at least twenty feet away because he is 'claustrophobic.' Zack was astounded at all the flowers surrounding the small house. _How did flowers grow in Midgar? _Oh well, he knocked and the door opened. There was Aeris in a beautiful pink dress, her hair was pulled up into a delicate bun with a flower in the middle of it.

"Hello Zack, how are you doing?" She curtsied playfully and walked to hook her arm to his

"I'm fabulous, you look pretty." He said feeling nervous

"Why thank you."

They boarded the bus again and headed off back to the ballroom where they would be holding the ceremony. The drive felt like seconds to Zack.

**With Sephiroth, Reno, and Rude**

"Where is this thing anyway?" Reno asked confused

"It's at some private ballroom." Rude answered. "Aren't we suppose to meet that Cloud boy?"

"That is why we are standing in front of this door." Sephiroth said a bit irritated

Sephiroth knocked on the door again. Cloud finally answered

"Are you ready to go?" Reno was looking around impatiently.

"Um…yeah, where is Zack?"

"He's going to meet us there." Sephiroth started walking away, followed by the rest of the boys

"We need to meet at the front and load the buses." Rude stated

They reached the front and climbed in to one of the buses. The driver pulled away and headed to the ball room.

--

**With Zack and Aeris**

They loaded off the bus and walked inside. The ballroom was a magnificent sight. There were strings of lights coming from one of the outsized true crystal chandeliers hanging in the center of the room. The architecture was astounding. It looked like the place was paved in gold. The ceiling looked like a dome that had pictures of angels on it. It was a two story ballroom. The second story was not actually a floor but yet it was a balcony were people could sit and watch the dancers. There in one of the seats, President Shin-Ra himself sat with his beady little eyes looking directly towards Zack. A shiver went up Zack's spine and he turned away. He hoped Aeris didn't see his moment of fear; he wanted to be strong for her so he decided to put it in the back of his mind.

"What's the matter Zack," Aeris looked straight through his mask, "you look worried about something."

"Oh, nothing." His eyes flashed a hint of fear in them

"There is something bothering you. Is it Shin-Ra? He can be quite intimidating at times can't he? I've heard much about him in the slums." She turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. Reno, Rude, Cloud, and Sephiroth just arrived.

"Wow, this place is nuthn' like what I'm use to." Reno walked around admiring the atmosphere, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I agree." Rude and Reno started exploring the ballroom together

"Hey Zack, haven't seen you in a while." Cloud chirped in

"Aeris, this is Cloud…whisper whisper…he looks like a chocobo, and this hear is Sephiroth…whisper whisper…he has a temper so don't cross him."

"Nice to meet you Aeris." Cloud energetically held his hand out to shake hers. She reached for his hand and grabbed it. She squeezed his hand sternly and looked him straight in the eye. Cloud's hand started to turn purple and he tried to wedge his hand away. It wasn't so easy. He looked at Sephiroth and pointed to his hand and Sephiroth reached over and tore the two hands apart. Cloud started hugging his hand while Aeris apologized for having such a strong grip.

The room was now filled with the candidates for SOLDIER and the members of the Turks. Three hefty men walked into the center of the room. They silenced the chatter and called for attention.

"Here's the plan," the tallest of the three said, "we will hand out awards then we will dance." He said cutting right to the point.

"Tonight, there will be no curfew. You all have fun and enjoy your last night as a trainee, because tomorrow you will be charted off to the SOLDIER base." Sephiroth noticed the man who was talking out to be Reeve. He actually liked the guy, which was pretty rare. He'd guess the man to be no more than twenty.

The entire room was filled with cheers as the girls filed up to the balcony seats. The boys lined up in their squad lines ready to receive their awards.

One hour past and the awards were coming to an end

"Zackary Fair number 39583 please step forward." Reeve stated. Zack confidently stepped forward to claim his prize

"This young man has graduated top of his class for both offense and defense. He has impeccable strategy and marksmanship. He is receiving honors." Reeve handed him a plaque and Zack took it cheerfully

"Sephiroth number-."

"I'm right here." Sephiroth trudged up to Reeve looking very bored

"This young man is phenomenal! He is not only graduating with honors, and being the top of his classes, but he will automatically be recognized as a third class SOLDIER once he enters! No need to be evaluated." Reeve happily gave Sephiroth his award

"Cloud number…uh, well, I can't seem to make it out, Cloud Strife come receive your award."

Cloud shyly went up to Reeve and sighed thinking he wouldn't get much, he was right, kinda.

"Here you go Cloud, you excelled in the strategy and materia usage, good job…whisper whisper…you are defiantly going to make it into SOLDIER, trust me."

Cloud, being surprised with his awards, fainted dead on the spot. Sephiroth picked him up and took him over to the refreshment table and threw ice at him, he didn't come to. So he decided to pour water on him, that didn't wake him either. He found a bottle of hot Tabasco sauce and poured the whole entire thing down his mouth, which got him up. Cloud jumped up and ran around the room screaming at the top of his lungs. He drenched himself with bottled water but it wasn't working. He jumped up and down with tears coming out of his eyes, and that is when he spotted the fountain. He ran over to the fountain and plunged his head in it, he accidentally use too much movement and fell in. Laughter filled the room and the music began.

The dates came fourth and started dancing. Reno, Rude, Sephiroth, and a wet Cloud were watching off on the sidelines.

Reno sighed while looking around, "You'd think there would be more people standing here with us dateless heathens, eh?"

"I suppose so," Rude fixed his tie; "I think I look pretty damn good."

"Everyone to the dance floor." The DJ shouted loudly over a microphone

"I don't want to go to the dance floor." Sephiroth sighed

"Let's go, maybe it'll be fun." Rude stepped forward grabbing Sephiroth and Reno and started dragging them out to the floor

"I need six people in the middle of the dance floor, everyone else form a ring around them." The DJ spoke and all was done. Three couples were out on the dance floor, including Zack and Aeris and Shane with his date Tonya.

"Now when I say SNOWBALL, the ones in the middle grab a different partner from the ring and start dancing with them." The DJ dimmed the lights and started the music, "GO!!"

The three couples started dancing around having a good time. It lasted for about three minuets, "SNOWBALL!" Aeris grabbed Kyoko and Zack grabbed Sephiroth. Aeris and Kyoko were doing the fox-trot while Zack and Sephiroth were waltzing.

Sephiroth awkwardly sighed causing Zack to perk his head up and smile his million dollar grin, "Why did you have to pick me, why did I have to be dragged here by Rude, why why why?"

"Lighten up Sephiroth, just hang loose and have fun tonight!" Zack dipped Sephiroth and continued to waltz

Reno and Rude were still joined in the ring, thinking they were safe, at least Rude was.

"SNOWBALL!!"

Sephiroth grabbed Reno and started dancing with him.

Reno looked straight into Sephiroth's eyes and played along for a while, "I feel honored Sephiroth that you chose me as your dance partner. And here I thought you forgot all about me."

Sephiroth shrugged off Reno's words, "Whatever Reno, you're just lucky I haven't murdered you yet."

"Geeze, lighten up a bit man."

"SNOWBALL!"

Reno beat Sephiroth to Rude. Sephiroth was stuck with General Brusque. Zack grabbed Kenji's date leaving him angry and still in the ring.

General Brusque broke the silence between them, "So Sephiroth, how are you doing, it is quite amazing how incredibly strong you are."

"It wasn't my choice to be this strong," Sephiroth said not caring that much, "It was the works of Hojo."

"Ahh, I see." General Brusque looked to his right only to find Reno and Rude tangoing, he wondered where Rude got the rose from.

"SNOWBALL!!"

"It was a nice dance Sephiroth." The General bided farewell and grabbed Instructor Arden

"Yeah, nice…" Sephiroth trailed off.

Two hours later, everyone was on the floor dancing again. Sephiroth went over to stand by the wall when Aeris walked over.

"Hi Sephiroth, how do you like the party? Isn't it fabulous?"

Sephiroth looked up from his spot at the girl, "its fine, I've never been to a party before."

"Really, Zack and I are having a blast! Zack is such a wonderful boy! I can't wait to see him again!" Aeris chided and turned around to walk back on the dance floor. "Bye Sephiroth."

"…"

President Shin-Ra looked between Zack, Aeris, Cloud, and Sephiroth several times.

"What a wonderful thing Hojo has done for me," He smirked, "remind me to thank him Reeve."

"Yes Sir, I will." Reeve looked at Sephiroth with a curious eye. _He's so solitary and alone, yet he is pleased with it, what exactly HAS Hojo done to him? _He sighed and went on talking with Heidegger.

--

It was two o' clock in the morning by the time the boys came back. They all got ready for bed. Rude sat up in bed and turned to Zack, "So Zack, what do ya think of Aeris?"

"She's amazing, such a sweet girl, I can't wait to meet her again." Zack went starry eyed and sighed in his little world

Reno threw a pillow at Zack, bringing him out of his la la land, "Can ya'll quit yappin' and go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Sure thing Reno." Rude reached over and turned off the light.

"Tomorrow is the first day of our SOLDIER career Sephiroth."

"I know Zack, stop reminding me." Sephiroth whispered in a low tone

"Night Seph."

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance, "night Zack."

Sephiroth had a strange connection with Aeris, yet he didn't know what it was, he was determined to find out soon enough.


	14. Moving on in Life

Chapter 14

The soft sound of a door opening echoed through the room. Sephiroth opened his eyes to see who came in, or out. Sephiroth threw his feet onto the floor and stood up. He headed over to the door, but instead of a person, a box was sitting there by the doorway. He slowly picked up the box to examine it. He went to the kitchen to get a knife to open the box with. He opened every single drawer and every single cabinet but couldn't find a knife.

"Zack probably was too excited to sleep, leading to only one thing…sleepwalking, don't know much about why he took the knife" Sephiroth thought out loud for a moment. He tiptoed into the bedroom and went over to Zack's bed; luckily he found the knife on the night stand, why he didn't quite know. Sephiroth grabbed the knife and walked back to the box, determined to find out what was within this box.

He pried it open and looked inside. A letter was folded up with two keys lying beside it. He picked up the letter and began to examine it thoroughly.

"From Shin-Ra Rooming Service, to Mr. Sephiroth and Mr. Zackary," He read aloud, "the Shin-Ra Company is happy to hand over the keys to your new room. You will still be rooming with one another. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask our admissions office. Our highest regards with your future careers at Shin-Ra Company."

"What'cha reading?" Zack said barely above a whisper. Sephiroth tried to keep a giggle to himself. He had been with Zack for a long time, be he NEVER saw this!

"What are you looking at?" Sephiroth pointed at Zack's hair. It was completely tangled, his spikes shooting out every which way.

"It's a note for us from the Shin-Ra Rooming Service over at the SOLDIER base. They gave us keys to out new rooms."

"Are we still roomies?"

"Yes, unless I have an objection towards it."

"Do you?"

"No."

Reno walked in quite mad at the talking that woke him up, "What's all this scream'n 'bout?"

"Sorry Reno, I thought I was whispering, at least I thought I was." Zack innocently apologized. Reno stared at Zack for a bit. Reno's eyes started to water, he busted out in laughter.

"What happened to you? Were you wrestling a Tonberry?" Zack huffed and went to the bathroom to fix it.

"They were whispering Reno," Rude said in Sephiroth's and Zack's defense, "It's just your jealous because they get nicer rooms than that of the Turks."

"Whatever, I'll have my revenge yet." Reno turned around to return to the bedroom but was greeted by a nice, lovely sheet of plaster, in other words a wall.

"Reno." The other three said in unison

Reno got up and turned to face the snickering boys, "THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT THERE WAS A WALL BEHIND ME! I COULD'OF DIED BECAUSE OF YOU THREE!" He was hysterical

"I think someone needs a few more hours of shut eye." Zack chuckled

"Can it porcupine." Reno waved his hand and went back to bed.

Rude snickered at Reno's childish behavior, "So when do you move out?"

"As soon as possible I guess." Sephiroth laid the key on the table and reread the note. "I suppose we better get to packing, the sooner the better."

"Alright buddy."

"Zack?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Sephiroth turned on his heel and headed into the bedroom to start packing his things away

General Handel, a dark man who seemed to be five ten at the least, walked in briskly to greet the new SOLDIERS.

"Hello there, you must be the new trainees, I am General Handel. I will be your general until you get up to Third Class, which you already are Sephiroth. Therefore you are not in my hands. You will be getting General Hidoski, he's a tough one. Zackary, you are a blessed man, you got it easy because I'm an easy going general, but once you hit Third Class, it's pretty much a living hell. Are you almost ready to go? If not, you better get with it, you only have one hour before departure, I will also be taking you and making sure you are settled in your new quarters."

"Thank you sir," Zack saluted to his superior, "it is very gracious of you to care for everyone's well being and not handling us like a package of meat."

"No problem, it's the least I can do for what Shin-Ra will do to you."

"Huh? What is Shin-Ra going to do to us?"

"You'll see, it's the difference between life and death." With that final word, the general left the room

"Gee, I'm terrified of Shin-Ra, I wonder what he will do to us Sephiroth."

"I think I have a feeling about what this madman will do. You know about mako, right? Well he might try to induce us into letting him make us his super SOLDIER, like what I am. He will then shoot mako into our bodies causing us to be in excruciating pain."

"How do you know all of this Sephiroth?" Rude said while intently listening

"It is what Hojo has done to me." He snorted and looked away, "Zack, we need to pack."

"Okay."

--

The boys finished packing and headed down into the entrance and looked around for General Handel. Sephiroth proceeded outside hoping that by his luck, he would be able to find the General's van or such. He found it after a little while of searching. He turned back to get his things and Zack. They returned to the van and started loading up.

"I see you have packed up your things. Are you ready?" General Handel asked enthusiastically

Zack saluted, "Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Please, you don't need to do that formality until said training starts, at ease."

Sephiroth finished packing the things in the van, "So, when do we leave?"

--

Sephiroth and Zack loaded in the van and grabbed themselves a seat, "Hey Zack, how ya been, eh?" a familiar face smiled

Zack turned around only to be greeted by Kenji and Kyoko, "Oh, hey Kenji, I've been fine. Even though you were there at the dance with me last night." He gave Kenji an evil eye and turned back around in his seat

"I'm just tryin' to be friendly, you know, coverin' up my mistakes." He gave a sheepish smile in Zack's direction

"Since when did THAT ever happen, eh?" The boys turned around and found themselves looking at General Brusque.

"Sir! No offense but what are you doing here?" Kenji asked confused

"Well see, I train some of the new SOLDIERS for a couple of weeks, and then I release them into the real deal."

"Sounds exciting." Sephiroth replied monotone

"Haven't heard that voice in a while, how ya been Sephiroth?"

"Just fine without you, thanks for asking."

"You sure do have a way with words Sephiroth." The general smiled and turned back around in his seat and began talking to General Handel

"So what has made you change your mind Kenji, why be nice to me now?"

"Zack, listen, my whole life I have been an outcast and I have covered up the sorrow of my mother dying and my grandmother running off with my father, for far to long, I have been so rude Zack, please forgive me."

"Are you serious?"

"No, it's a lie. HAHAHA!" Kenji died laughing as Zack looked like a wounded puppy

"It's not that funny." Sephiroth chimed in

"Excuse me Mr. Attitude but who asked you to give your opinion?"

"Hmph."

"Alright Zack, I'm sorry, can we please just get along?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one that's causing mischief!"

"Ah, I see your point. I'll stop, please just be my friend!"

Zack looked over at Sephiroth hoping to find an answer. The only thing he found was Sephiroth's eyes rolling. Zack nodded in agreement and the two shook hands. Zack looked over at Sephiroth again and flinched from the death glare he was receiving. Zack jumped out of his trance when his phone rang.

"Hey buddy! How's it going? We're doing fine; we've already seen the facility. It's amazing! I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Oh, hey Reno, I'm doing just fine and I think Sephiroth is too, I just don't want to ask him right now, he's kinda mad at me."

"How come?"

"I'll tell you later. Will we be able to hang out or are we officially separated?"

"I don't know man, seems like to me, we'll be seeing more of each other than you think. See, the Turks sometime accompanies SOLDIERS on their missions, so I don't really know the answer to your question."

"That's really good news. Hey did you know General Brusque is training some of the SOLDIERS?"

"No I didn't! Are you sure, 'cause man, he's a real nutcase, just like his name, wow, what an appropriate name for him, brusque."

"What does his name mean?"

Sephiroth opened one of his eyes, "It means rude or impolite."

"Thanks man," he whispered to Sephiroth, "never mind Reno, Sephiroth was eavesdropping on me." Zack chided jokingly

"He's just the brainiest isn't he? Listen man, nice chatt'n with ya but I gotta go. See ya later!" Reno hung up and Zack shut his phone

"Hey General Handel, how long 'till we get there?" Kyoko asked

"About seven more hours, relax, make use of your time."

The entire van groaned. Sephiroth hated it when people groaned, why couldn't they just suck up and deal with it? Sephiroth jumped as his phone rang. _What is up with phones today? _

"What." Zack shivered at the way Sephiroth answered his phone

"Hey Sephiroth, sorry to bother you, it's me, Cloud."

"Sorry about that, what is it?" Sephiroth softened up a bit at the sound of Cloud's voice

"Do you know how long it's gonna take us to get there? My general won't tell me, he keeps telling me to shut the hell up and go to sleep."

Sephiroth let out a small laugh at the way Cloud sounded, "Seven more hours, I do advise you to get some shut eye though. How did you even get my number?"

"Zack gave it to me."

An agitated sigh left Sephiroth's mouth, "That's not a surprise."

"Can I talk to Zack for a sec?"

"Why didn't you just call him?"

"His phone is off."

"Oh, hold on a second." Sephiroth handed the phone over to Zack

"Hey buddy, how's the trip going for ya?"

"Really boring, I don't really have anyone to talk to."

"You've always got me!"

"Thanks', I have a question, do you know who Hojo is?"

"Why?" Zack said slowly

"He summoned me to talk for some reason."

Zack covered the mouth piece with his hand and whispered to Sephiroth, "He's being summoned by Hojo to talk about something!"

Sephiroth's eyes grew unusually big and a red tinge glowed formed in the pupil. Zack gasped when he saw this.

"Tell Cloud not to go, it is too dangerous."

"Cloud, Sephiroth said don't go, it's too dangerous."

"But he said he would make sure I wouldn't pass for a SOLDIER if I didn't go."

Zack told Sephiroth and he grabbed the phone from Zack, "Listen to me, I don't care what Hojo said, do not go if you value your life."

A short gasp could be heard on the other side of the phone, "but what about SOLDIER?"

"I'll handle that, just make sure you don't go near Hojo, do you understand?"

"Okay, listen tell Zack I said good bye, I gotta get off now, my battery is low, I'll talk to you later." The line was cut off and Sephiroth put his phone away and told Zack that Cloud said good bye.

"Why is your phone off? You just talked to Reno?"

"Well, I want to save my battery." Sephiroth snatched Zack's phone and looked at the battery…full.

"Zack, your battery is full." Zack shifted his eyes. Sephiroth left it at that. He got in a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

--

"Wake up! We're here!" Sephiroth opened his eyes. He stood up and boarded off the van. In front of him stood the monsterous SOLDIER base he had always heard about. He grabbed his things and made his way to his room. He was surprised that the inside lobby was quite nice, ornate and casual. Once he headed up the stairs he knew he was in hell. The entire floor looked like a dungeon practically, the walls were a medium shade of black and the carpet was maroon, he guessed it was to cover up blood stains. He found out that the elevators only worked with a keycard so he was stuck until he moved up in rank. He found his room and headed inside. It was awful. Metal walls with concrete floors, not many windows, a small bathroom, not much of a kitchen, and futon like mattresses.

"Damn, Shin-Ra really hates grunts don't they?" Zack walked in inspecting the room.

"We have to move up in rank to get good rooms. It looks like to me we have to officially be in SOLDIER to have good rooms."

"But Seph, you are already a Third Class SOLDIER."

"I know. I'm not sure what the whole room situation is but hopefully we'll be out of here soon."

A knock on the door startled the boys. Zack was closest to the door so he was the one who answered it. There stood a man about five' ten with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a suit.

"Is Sephiroth here?" the man asked

"I am right here, what is it?" Sephiroth had his back toward the man, looking out the one window in the room.

"I am here to give you a new room assignment, you will be staying on the fifteenth floor in room number sixteen hundred, please collect your things and follow me."

Sephiroth looked back at Zack who had an unreadable look on his face. Sephiroth grabbed his things and turned to meet the man at the door.

"Good bye Seph. See you in a while." Zack looked down at his feet, he has never been away from Sephiroth, and he didn't know what it would feel like.

"What are you saying good bye for? You're coming to!" The man said with a smile on his face

"Then why did you only address Sephiroth?"

"Because the room is filed under his name. Grab your things."

"But I'm not Third Class."

"You are this point forward, an order of General Handel."

Sephiroth looked at the man for the first time and recognized it as Reeve. They headed down the hall and stopped in front of an elevator, "Here are your card keys, without them, you will not be able to access the upper floors. Remember your room number?" Reeve got a nod from Sephiroth and Zack, "Good, carry on, and if you need anything, feel free to ask me. Good bye and good luck." With that final word, he walked away

"Come on, let's see our new room." Zack pushed in the floor number

The elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor. The boys were shocked at the change of atmosphere. The walls were a cream color and the floor was dark brown. They found room sixteen hundred and went inside. It was a slightly bigger and the beds were full sized. The walls were a deep red and the carpet was a beige color. The kitchen was a good size with a refrigerator and a coffee maker. The boys set their things in the room and went to lie on the beds.

"Gee, this is really nice, I can't wait to see what it is like in the First Class, or better yet, if you're an official."

"I wonder how you got up to Third Class Zack. I wonder who pulled a few strings."

"Does that REALLY matter? I wonder how Cloud's doing. I'm gonna call him tonight. Right now, I'm gonna get situated."

A knock rang through the room. Sephiroth go up to answer the door. General Handel greeted them and made his way into the center of the room.

"I am here to help you choose your weapons. We need to go into the weapon supply room. Follow me." The boys followed him to the gym. They saw Soldiers of every class training and fighting. They reached the supply room and their jaws dropped. Weapons filled the room, every shape and size. Zack had his eye on a sword the minuet he walked in. Zack pulled a large blade off the holder and held it in a fighting stance.

"How about this?"

"It suits you Zackary, not many SOLDIERS can wield a sword like that. It doesn't have a name, which is pretty unusual."

"I'll call it the Buster Sword."

"A fine name, how did you come up with that?"

"It was my pet fish's name, he died and we flushed him down the toilet, three days later he came back up." Zack said matter of factly. The General and Sephiroth just stared.

"How about you Sephiroth? See anything you like?"

"This one." Sephiroth pulled a sleek sword that appeared to be three feet long.

"That is the Masamune, very difficult to wield, are you sure you want to?"

"It's kind of…small, I would prefer something longer than a three foot sword, more like a six or seven foot, I'll get that established soon."

"That's what you think, but what ever floats your boat."

"Sephiroth's boat is a yacht and it takes a lot to float it."

Sephiroth gave a confused glare at Zack's stupid remark. He looked back at the General, "I want to be trained with this sword."

"Alright, you are the only one who has ever dared to try it. I will see you two in practice at six o'clock tomorrow, don't be late."

"Sir."

The General left the boys._ Wow, He's one hell of a bastard if he chose that sword. No wonder Shin-Ra want's more of his kind. _He continued until he reached the elevator and was gone until tomorrow.

"I'm gonna call Cloud now to see what he is up to, kay?" Zack picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi this is Cloud Strife; I am not at the phone right now, so please leave your name and number after the tone. BEEP."

"Hey buddy, it's Zack, I've been upgraded to Third Class SOLDIER, I chose a weapon to train with. I call it the Buster Sword, I'll show it to you once we meet up again, anyway, call me back later kay buddy?"

Zack hung up his phone and turned to Sephiroth, "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"Fine, just make it quick, I'm very tired, and I don't think you want to be in the same room with me when I am tired do you Zack?"

"Come on lighten up Seph, let's go grab some grub."

"Never use that word around me Zack."

The two boys headed down to the cafeteria, not noticing the shadow following them.

--

Cliffhanger! Who's following them, why didn't Cloud answer his phone? Oh, the suspense, anyway…

Review

Review

Review


	15. Surpises Never End

**NOTE: In the last chapter, Zack named the sword the Buster sword in honor of his fish dying. I use to have a goldfish, and we really did flush it, and it really did come back up 3 days later! Its name was Goldie. ANYWAY! **

**Thanks to finalfantasyswordsman77 for reviewing last chapter! I really appreciated it! And thanks to all the readers who read my story (even though ya'll don't review!)**

Chapter 15

"Wow! Look at all this food Sephiroth!! I could have a field day in here!" Zack grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder

"I'm sure it's pure fat Zack, not good to build muscles with."

"So, why should they actually feed us SOLDIERS pure fat?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and grabbed a tray. He put broccoli, carrots, salad, and a bread roll on his plate. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed to an empty table. Zack followed him with a plate full of food.

"Man Sephiroth, this stuff is GOOD!! I love it! I just might get seconds."

"I don't want to roll you up to the room Zack." Sephiroth took a bite of his salad and cringed, pushing the tray away

"What do you think we will be learning in practice tomorrow?"

"Probably self defense and offence, I don't really no, nor do I care."

"Why do you have to be so…mean in public." Zack whispered

"I have a reputation to keep up, I don't want anyone to think I am a nice person, it's not…my style."

"Golly Sephiroth!!! You need to get a life! You'll never have any friends with your attitude!"

"Wow, you found that out all by yourself, I am SO proud of you, you should be too." Sephiroth said dryly, "HEY."

"Sorry, I had to lighten the mood for ya!"

"DID YOU HAVE TO SMACK ME IN THE FACE WITH YOUR DAMNED FOOD!"

"Did I make you mad? You're cussing."

"Zack, when I cuss, that is a sign that you need to RUN!" Sephiroth jumped up out of his seat and lunged at Zack, lucky for Zack, he jumped up quickly. The two boys ran out of the cafeteria. Zack was dogging people while on the other hand people were dogging Sephiroth. Zack looked behind him and saw Sephiroth gaining on him. He didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. He and the person collapsed to the floor.

"Excuse me sir, please forgi-Cloud!"

"Hey Zack! I was looking for you! I'm so glad I found you! I got your message."

"How come you didn't answer?" Zack stood up and gave a hand to Cloud

"Did Sephiroth not tell you? My battery was low."

Sephiroth was standing up against the wall, "Has Hojo said anything lately?"

"I got a letter from him once I got in the room, a man named Randy dropped by. He was wearing a white lab coat."

"Ahh, must be one of his assistance, he never does the dirty work himself. It's not his kind of walk on the beach."

"What did he say? Anything?" Zack had a concerned gleam in his eyes

"No, not really, just handed me the letter and walked off."

"He'll be back Cloud. If I were you, I would watch your back. Zack and I aren't here for you as much anymore."

"Thanks for caring I guess, anyway, I gotta go, I'm really tired now."

"Alright Spiky! Talk to you soon, kay? Good luck sleeping on concrete!"

"Thanks Zack, Sephiroth, I'll see ya'll later!" Cloud turned around and walked back toward the grunt rooms

"Zack, I'm with Cloud, let's turn in for the night, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Party Pooper!" Sephiroth grabbed Zack and pulled him along with him up to their room

--

"Sir, the plan is going as expected if not better."

"Thank you Scarlet, you may leave now."

"…What if I don't want to leave?"

"Just leave."

"No," Scarlet stomped her foot down and crossed her arms over her overly larger chest.

"Scarlet…"

The door opened and Reeve entered

"I moved them into the designated room sir."

"Very good Reeve, now all hey need to do is go to sleep and we will be able to let Hojo take over."

"What exactly is Hojo doing? Does anyone know what the old geezer is up to anyway?" Scarlet sighed as she checked her nails

"I'm not an old geezer and everyone knows what I'm up to missy." Hojo walked in, hands behind his back as usual. "It's just you don't know what I'm doing."

"WHY DON'T I KNOW!!!?"

Shin-Ra stood up and closed his eyes, "because Scarlet, you would ruin it for everybody. Now like I said before, leave."

Scarlet looked from Shin-Ra to Hojo to Reeve and let out a puff of air, "fine, I see that my presence isn't needed, I'll just be on my way." She turned and walked out the door

"Hojo, please tell us the plan once more." Shin-Ra said while sitting back down in his desk

"We will enter their room at night while they are asleep and take a sample of both of their blood. We will then test it to see how compatible it is, just for safety sakes. Considering the test results, we will then fuse the blood with mako to see the outcome. Sephiroth is already infused with mako, but I will test his limits."

"Very good Hojo, who will we be sending to do your bidding?"

"I have an idea of who I want to send, but they won't know what they are really doing until it is done, I'll just put it that way." Hojo excused himself and returned to his lab

"Who exactly is he sending?"

"Only the best decoys of course…"

--

The two boys entered their room and plopped down onto the beds

"Hey man, wanna watch a movie?" Zack asked cheerfully

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I've got Dirty Dancing: Junon Nights."

"What? No way."

"How 'bout My Best Friends Divorce?"

Sephiroth's eyes shot up considerably big, "What kind of movies do you watch Zack?"

"The ones that are the sweet sappy ones." Zack said with a grin

"What other ones to you have?"

"Mission Achievable, will that cut it for you?"

"Zack, no movie, just go to bed." Sephiroth yawned and laid back into his bed

"I guess you're right," Zack did the same, "Good night Sephiroth."

"Hmm." Sephiroth moaned and fell asleep

--

"Is this the right room?" A man asked

"I think so, what are we doing anyway?" The second asked

"Getting blood samples from these two guys."

"Ah, I see."

The first man opened the door and stepped inside. There was a set of stairs that he didn't see, but he made it down fine

"Hey, there's a ste-."

"OH DAMN!!" The second man fell to the floor rubbing his butt from the fall

"I told you."

"But you didn't say it fast enough."

"HEY, at least I had it in my heart to actually say something! It isn't my fault you are so oblivious to reality that you can't simply look down and see a step!"

"BITE ME!" The second man got up and walked past the other

"Where's the light switch?"

"I can't find it, maybe you could warn me if a table jumps out in my path oh mighty eyes." The second said with sarcasm

"Let's find them and hurry out."

The two made their way into the bedroom and found their target

"Okay, you get that one, and I'll get this one."

They pulled out needles and they were ready to take their blood

"Uh, dude, do you feel a set of uh, cold eyes on you?"

"No…OH MY SWEET GRANDMA, LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!"

The second looked behind him and lo and behold, a turquoise set of eyes were glaring holes into him.

_Those, eyes, why do they look familiar?_

Sephiroth grabbed the second and pulled him into a backward head lock. Zack heard the commotion and woke up. He saw a shadowy figure over him and he kicked him in the stomach and ran for the lights. HE flipped on the lights, and every one was surprised.

Sephiroth looked down at the person he was holding and noticed something familiar.

"RENO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hey guys, hehe, some kind of reunion huh?" Rude said still clutching his stomach

"I had no clue it was you two we were taking samples from!!!"

"Explain." Sephiroth said curtly

"Hojo wanted us to take samples of blood from the two people in room sixteen hundred. He didn't tell us."

"What did he need blood for?" Zack asked while helping Rude up off the floor

"He didn't say."

"Damn him, once I get my hands on him…"

Yay!!! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, it wasn't very long but it's okay. **Please review, I didn't get many review last chapter so I didn't make this chapter very interesting. I promise you, reviewing helps me be motivated and it proves that people read my story! **

**jazzybutclassy28**


	16. Postponed

Chapter 16

The boys woke up and found Reno and Rude sleeping on the couch for some apparent reason. They got dressed, grabbed their weapons, and headed out the door for the cafeteria. When they reached the end of the hallway, a small yell was heard. They turned around to see. It was Kyoko running like mad trying to get them.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked curious

"It's Kenji, something's happening to him! He's not breathing and his eyes have glazed over! He keeps murmuring random words," Kyoko's breath hitched, "something about a Jenova. What is possibly wrong with him?" Kyoko's eyes started to water

"Oh damn!" Sephiroth ran to Kenji's room and opened the door, Zack closely behind. There Kenji was, staring into the darkness that surrounded him. His mouth was agape and his eyes trying to find some kind of light. Sephiroth stared at the sad sight, his heart felt for him. For he new what this pain felt like.

"He's going to be fine; he just has a case of mako poisoning. He will heal. Just tend to him. After breakfast we will come up here and see how you two are doing. I will talk to Reeve to see what we can do for Kenji. Don't worry Kyoko, He'll be safe." Sephiroth said encouragingly as he grabbed Zack to leave the room.

--

The boys made it to the cafeteria. They saw a crowd of boys in the corner of the room looking at something that was posted up on the wall. The boys decided to join the crowd and looked at what seemed to be a poster on the wall; it was the roster for the next mission.

"Hey look, my name is on it!" a boy yelled

"Mine too! I don't want to do this!" another cried out

"Silence, please take a seat and I will explain." General Hidoski roughly yelled out, "Now I know this is new to most of you. This is to test your strength to let us know your weakness. Those who are on the list will be receiving a packet with all the instructions. If you refuse to do this mission, you will be asked to leave the premises. Now please enjoy your breakfast and be prepared for discussion later. If you are on the list, you will stay in the cafeteria after lunch. You will then be able to ask questions. Get back to your day." General Hidoski excused himself and headed out of the room

"Gee Sephiroth, are you on the list?"

"Yeah, I wonder what this mission is."

"Cloud is on the list, but I'm not." Zack hung his head in sadness. He really wanted his first mission to be with Sephiroth.

"Don't worry Zack; I'm sure we'll have a mission together." Sephiroth took a bit out of his food

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wonder why I'm not on the list." Zack's voice trailed off in Sephiroth's head as he looked over Zack's shoulder. There in the doorway was Hojo and Reeve talking about something. Reeve walked away from Hojo, leaving him all alone, staring at Sephiroth. He gave a deranged smirk and walked away. Sephiroth looked at Zack and a thought clicked in his mind. He was interrupted by Zack standing over him.

"Come on Sephiroth, let's get to class, I don't want to be late."

"I guess you're right." Sephiroth said standing up also. They both headed out the door to their class.

--

"Welcome to your Offensive Fighting class. It's great to se new faces, along with old ones. I'm Instructor Greyson. It is very nice to meet you. This is my first time to teach all Third Class SOLDIERS. Anyway, let's get started. You all should get out your weapons and head over to the training center. Please hurry." The entire class headed toward the training center. As they entered the area, they lined up across the floor. The instructor proceeded up and down the line, inspecting his students. He stopped in front of Sephiroth, looking at his weapon, he opened his mouth to speak, but Sephiroth beat him to it.

"Sir, I have chosen to name this sword the Masamune. This will be my weapon, no other. I will not be challenged."

"Very well Sephiroth, it is your choice." Sephiroth wondered how he new his name. Well, who didn't know his name?

"Everyone, please find a sparing partner for the rest of the period. Each day you will have a new partner, so it will be easier for you to fight. It is better to have an assortment of partners so you will learn many different styles. Now please find one."

Sephiroth grabbed Zack and readied his weapon. The instructor showed the class a maneuver and expected them to be able to do it. Sephiroth mastered it instantly, making everyone stand in awe for his fighting skills. A little after Sephiroth mastered it, Zack did too. Three hours and seven bruises later, the class ended, letting Sephiroth and Zack have a break before lunch. The way their schedule worked was each day they had certain classes, three classes a day. Each class was three hours long; they had thirty minuets breaks in between, one hour for lunch.

They boy headed back to the cafeteria, preparing themselves for the endless lecture. They walked in and found President Shin-Ra chatting up many of the First Class SOLDIERS that were on cafeteria patrol. After lunch, Zack headed off for his next class while Sephiroth stayed behind with Cloud.

"I'm glad we are all here," the president started, "the mission is very simple, we go into the slums, and control the crime that is about. That's it. Here are your packets, read them then report tomorrow for the mission." The president rushed the speech due to his boredom level, which was very high. Cloud leaned over to Sephiroth, "did you think that speech was a little bit rushed? To me it seems like he doesn't care for his own troops." Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement.

Sephiroth took his packet and headed back to his next class, which sucked because he didn't miss that much, after all, it was only about the 'goodness' that Shin-Ra Corporation has done for the planet. He entered the class and sat down in his desk, and fell asleep. He woke up an hour later. The lights were off and the class was in disarray. The President's voice could be heard over the speaker.

"Stay calm, all Instructors please lead your students into the training center."

Sephiroth followed his instructor to the designated area. Most of the SOLDIERS were there. Sephiroth heard rumors that Shin-Ra was under attack. He didn't think that was possible, until the wall disappeared.

**

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Ya'll PLEASE REVIEW! It's no good if I'm writing to no one. Please tell me what you like or don't like. PLEASE REVIEW or else updates will be postponed. THANKS FOR READING!**

jazzybutclassy28


	17. Uncontrolled Power

Chapter 17

Sephiroth dodged the rubble from the wall and ran out the hole in the wall. He found himself in a heap of chaos due to all the SOLDIERS and whatnot. He immediately started looking for Zack and Cloud. The only place he could think of looking was the cafeteria. He ran down the halls, looking around just in case he was wrong. He saw many wounded, lying on the ground bleeding to death, many with missing limbs. How could someone be so cruel as to leave their comrades helpless? He shook the thought of helping them when he reached the cafeteria. He walked inside to find ninjas of some sort holding many of the SOLDIERS and instructors as hostage. They turned around when they heard him enter, and they drew their weapons.

Sephiroth drew his weapon as well, getting in his battle position, his arms gracefully poised at the side of his chin. Listening carefully, Sephiroth heard a quiet chatter in some sort of language that he did not quite understand. He did recognize it to be that of a Wutai civilian. He caught them off guard as he lunged toward them at rabid speed. They dodged a second before he hit them. The ninjas flipped around in the air landing in a kneeling position. Ready to attack again, Sephiroth prepared his sword. The ninjas both pulled out shruikin and began to run at Sephiroth. With his sword he disarmed one of the ninjas, throwing him against the wall. As for the other, he jumped up and landed on the shruikin and was able to kill him. The second ninja discreetly pulled out throwing knives. He released them in hopes of hitting him but it was too late. At that moment when he released the knives from his hands, he was dead. Sephiroth was standing right behind him and he stabbed him.

Looking around he did indeed find Zack and Cloud huddled together in the corner. He ran over to them to see if they were hurt or not. Zack had a few bruises here and there while Cloud was pretty beat up.

"What happened?"

Zack sat up on the wall behind him, "There was a surprise attack on the Shin-Ra Headquarters from Wutai. We were held as hostages in hopes of drawing out the president, but he never came. Cloud and I tried to escape from the group, but we didn't get very far. They grabbed us and hit us around a little bit. Kinda got a few scrapes I'd say."

"Where are the other ninjas?" Sephiroth asked with hatred gleaming in his eyes

"I think the elite forces are after them. I'm not so sure about the score right now. I think its Shin-Ra two Wutai a zillion. After what they did to us, bombing us to be more specific, they would have the upper hand. I just hope we can get back on our feet after this is all said in done." Cloud sighed looking at Zack

"I think Cloud's got a point." Reno said walking up behind Sephiroth

"No kidding." Rude smacked Reno behind the head

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? It must the mysterious black smog covering our faces, no?" Reno playfully smirked, "We were trying to get the lights to come back when suddenly a giant octopus came and squirted us with ink."

"This is no time for games Reno." Sephiroth said annoyed

"We got a little oily while working with the breakers. It's not much."

Cloud rolled his eyes and pointed at their clothes, "Then why are your clothes torn and ripped?"

"Hmmm good question I… HEY!" Reno was pushed aside by Rude and was slammed up against the wall, which he slid down and ended up by Cloud

"We also were attacked." Rude said simply put. Reno nodded in agreement

"May I have everyone's attention?" a man walked up to a microphone, "I am pleased to inform you that we are now safe. As for the colossal hole in the wall, we are working on it. As for now, please return to your dorms. We will continue classes tomorrow. You are free to go and do as you please, but do not leave Shin-Ra's premises for security and protection. Thank you." The man walked off hastily

"Well, come on, we can all go to my room." Zack said cheerfully

"That's fine with us," Reno spoke for both him and Rude, "We'll meet you up there in a sec."

"Don't you need a keycard?"

"Nope, we Turks have our way around here."

"Alright, suit yourself."

The boys parted their ways, Cloud went with Zack and Sephiroth to the infirmary to get their wounds healed. They walked in and to Sephiroth's surprise, Hojo just so happened to be the 'doctor'.

"Um guys, how about we just use cure materia on us, it looks like this place is pretty full."

"I guess you have a point Sephiroth, but why go all the way back to our room when we're already here?"

Sephiroth pointed behind Zack at Hojo. Cloud and Zack both turned around and saw the madman. They all scurried up to the room and pulled out the cure materia.

"Okay, how do we do this?"

"Zack, you took a class on this."

"I might have taken the class, but I didn't pay attention." Sephiroth and Cloud sighed

"Fine, hand it over to me then." Sephiroth took the materia from Zack and healed himself and Cloud

"HEY! Why didn't you heal me?"

Sephiroth smirked, "Because you forgot how to use it."

"Give it to me then, I'll show you." Zack snatched the materia and held it in his palms. He closed his eyes and envisioned the power of the orb. He felt something encircle him and he felt strong. He heard Sephiroth and Cloud screaming but he didn't pay attention. The power slowly decreased and he opened his eyes. When he did his jaw dropped. He looked around and saw that the room had been turned green. Sephiroth's hair was green, in splotches, Clouds face was green, either that or he was about to toss his cookies. Not only was the room green, it had some kind of sparks bouncing off of it. The three boys were running around the room dodging the weird sparks.

"Cloud behind you!" Cloud turned around and a spark flew over his head just in time to duck.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! You summoned it…" Sephiroth dodged a spark that shot off the microwave, "incorrectly."

"Oops, can we make it stop?" Zack was running from a spark that was right behind him

"It will wear down eventually."

A knock on the door was heard and the boys quickly ran to the door, opened it, and pulled Reno and Rude inside before the sparks flew out

"What's happening here? Did someone summon a materia wrong?" Rude said as a spark bounced off his bald head

The boys looked at Rude with awe as he was the only one who could be hit with the sparks. Rude knew why they were looking at him and he pointed to his head, "car wax."

They boys nodded in understanding. Rude pursed his lips together and shook his head in disbelief; surely the boys can't be that stupid.

Outside in the hall many of the SOLDIERS were confused with the entire racket going on in the room. General Handel was called to investigate the mishap. He opened the door and right when he did, eight arms grabbed him and pulled him in the room.

"What the hell?"

"We can't get it to stop!"

"Where is the materia?"

"I don't know?" Zack looked around and saw it lying on the floor next to the bed

"Give it to me." Zack did what he was told and handed the materia to the General

"All you need to do is focus on making it get back in control. What happened was the used did not have enough control over the materia's power. Next time use more of your energy to make the materia contain its power."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No, you gotta learn somehow right?" General Handel smiled and made his way to the door, "You guys stay out of trouble though, Shin-Ra will be cracking down on misdemeanors after what happened this morning. Be good." They boys saluted as did General Handel. He left the room leaving Zack unprotected

"Hehe, hey guys, wanna sit down and talk about this?" Zack slowly backed up with his hands protecting his face

"Don't worry Zack; you'll be sitting down for a while after we're through with you."

"Well Shit."

--

**I hope you guys like this. It's more of a filler chapter because either next chapter or the chapter after that (it all depends on reviews) I will be connecting the book with the blank pages and why Reno and Rude were chosen to attack Seph and Zack and why Wutai attacked. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ps- sorry I don't know how to spell shruikin. It may be right but I'm not sure.**

**jazzybutclassy28**


	18. Secrets Around Every Corner

Chapter 18

"Reeve, we need the cost of the damage that Wutai caused."

"Around One Million gil sir." Reeve exclaimed

The president cleared his throat, "very well, Heidegger, please arrange for that deposit."

"One million, is the number that important to you, even more important that the valuable experiment? Wutai didn't just cause one million gil in damage, they caused me a whole life time of hard work!" Heads turned towards the door

"Hojo, I did not ask you to join this meeting."

"I know President Shin-Ra; I just think you might want to know something about Wutai. They want something we have apparently. They want… Jenova."

--

"Geeze guys, did you really have to hit me that hard?" Zack sat up rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Don't worry Zack; just use your materia to heal it." The entire room broke out into a fit of laughter

"Very funny. I wonder what happened to Kenji, I hope he's okay, ya know, after what happened an' all." Zack stuffed a gummy worm in his mouth

"What about Kenji? What happened to him?" Rude asked

"He got mako poisoning. He kept saying Jenova so it's bound to be mako."

Reno and Rude looked at each other. Hojo told them no one knew about Jenova except for Sephiroth, and they knew Sephiroth would never tell him about his past. How did Kenji know about Jenova? Would mako really do that to a person?

"What's the matter guys? You look troubled." Cloud innocently pointed out

"Oh it's nothing." They said in unison

"It's about Jenova, isn't it?" Reno and Rude both looked at Sephiroth, "I don't know how Kenji knows, and mako certainly does not make you talk let a lone speak of Jenova. I should know, after all." Sephiroth turned his head away from the window, "I think something's going on. Why did Wutai attack us in the first place?"

"We don't know why."

"Exactly, we don't know. What is Shin-Ra hiding from us? This whole time they have been concealing things from us."

"Like the book you saw in the library that had blank pages in it." Reno chirped in

Sephiroth put his hand up to his chin and closed his eyes, "There was a message about Jenova in it. Maybe there's more to that message than meets the eye." He mumbled to himself

"Are you saying that book has something to do with all of this?" Zack questioned

"It's just an assumption, I saw Tseng hand the book over to Hojo. I'm guessing that book holds many mysteries."

Rude nodded, "the real question is what were the Wutaineese people saying?"

"Hey, ain't boss Wutaineese? Maybe he'd know."

--

The next day everything pretty much was a disaster. No classes were held due to the immense amount of instructors and soldiers wounded. Sephiroth was determined to find out about the importance of that book. The only way he thought of to do that, is to get a mako treatment.

Sephiroth walked down the long halls opened the door to the lab and found the mad scientist leaning over his desk mumbling to himself.

"Hojo, I'm here."

Hojo turned around and smirked cruelly, "You're overdue, go sit on the table." Sephiroth obediently did what he was told, his eyes on the book the entire time.

"You are so irresponsible, not coming to get a mako treatment. You know Sephiroth, I'm about to let you go on your own. I'm sick of telling you what and when to do things."

"Since when did you care?"

Hojo stopped what he was doing and hit Sephiroth in the face, "Do NOT speak unless you are spoken to." Sephiroth gave Hojo a murderous glare

"Don't touch anything; remember how you got here in the first place? I'll be back in a couple of minuets, don't do anything worth regretting." Sephiroth nodded in response as Hojo left the room

Sephiroth waited until Hojo was completely out of range, he jumped off the table and started looking around, "where is it?" He looked over on Hojo's desk as it appeared the book was the thing he was reading when Sephiroth came in. He picked up the book and examined it. When he flipped through the book he saw markings on it, as if someone proof-read it. What was still strange was there still wasn't any words to be marked. Sephiroth took the book and shoved in into his jacket. Hojo came in about ten minuets later writing something down, "Sephiroth, you may go now, stay out of trouble." He nodded and walked out of the room.

--

"Sir!"

"I'm glad you two reported, Reno, Rude." Tseng slightly bowed, "I think you need to know what had been going on with Shin-Ra and Wutai."

"Sir, aren't you Wutaineese?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You can understand the Wutai language, correct?"

"Yes."

"What were the ninjas saying?" Rude fell into a silent stare

Tseng tucked his hair behind his ear out of nervousness, "I don't think…well, you are Turks, you must not tell a soul, only to other Turks in behind closed doors, have I made myself clear?" Both nodded in response. "A spy is lurking somewhere in the facility. We are still trying to figure out who this mystery person is, but for now, we do not trust anyone, not even you two. Just understand, no one can be trusted, as I already said."

"What were the ninjas saying though?"

"They're looking for something that is very valuable to us. They can't find it because it is well hidden. They were talking about the Jenova project. Sorry boys, that's all the time I have, report in the morning. You are dismissed." Reno and Rude walked out of the room

Tseng's cell phone rang in the mist of the awkwardness. "Yes sir, we will investigate right away." He shut the phone and returned to his desk. He sat down and put his head into his hands, "This is going to be one hell of a mission."

--

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I had conflicts. The next update will be better. This is the really slow chapter; I'm building up to the next chapters. Please Review! I appreciate y'all reading!

jazzybutclassy28


	19. Between Life and Death

Chapter 19

Cloud found nothing fun to do since Reno and Rude were eating lunch, and Zack was off somewhere just being Zack, and Sephiroth, well, come to think of it, he didn't really know where Sephiroth was. Since everyone was away, Cloud went to the library to find a good book to read. As he headed down the hall, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He turned around to inspect the oddities, "That's strange, what was that?" Cloud shook it off and headed yet again down the hall, a pair of blood red eyes were watching his every move.

Upon entering the library, he saw Kyoko sitting at a table with a vast amount of books hiding him. Cloud decided it was a good time to introduce himself, so he went over in hopes of making a new friend.

"Hi, you must be Kyoko, I'm…"

"Cloud, right?" he said with a smile on his face, "Zack has told me lots about you."

Cloud looked puzzled, "Um okay, so what are you up to?" Kyoko gave Cloud a suspicious glance, "Not much, just looking for a book that I can't seem to find."

"You need any help?"

"No." Kyoko hastily replied, "I mean no thank you, I'm fine."

"Well okay, I'm going to go look for a book now." Cloud walked off into the dungeon of books and began looking. He felt odd having Kyoko in there with him, something just didn't feel right. He heard the library door open and then it was silent.

--

Tseng walked down into the dorm halls where he found five Soldiers, the president, and Hojo. He rushed into a room to be greeted by the dead, limp body of Kenji.

"Hojo, what is the meaning of this?" the president ferociously shouted

"I'm not sure sir, please calm down before you have another heart attack. By the looks of it, this boy has either made a suicidal attempt or might have possibly been murdered." Hojo looked back at the dead body. He leaned in closer and found a trace of a neon bluish-green color liquid. He closed his eyes and began to think of the possible answers.

"Hojo, you better be able to come to a conclusion to this mishap. Make sure you get rid of this…accident; no one needs to know about this death. The Shin-Ra Company had nothing to do with it, do you understand? Make it disappear!" the president gritted his teeth at the scientist

Hojo clenched his teeth together, "Yes sir." The president nodded and walked away

"Now do you see what kind of mess we are in?" Hojo snapped at Tseng

Tseng bowed his head, "I know you have things to do as well Hojo, but there are so many mysteries that need unveiling. Sad to say sir, but the Turks are also getting involved with this murder, which means; we are going to see a lot more of each other."

A tall, pale red eyed man stepped into the room. He was wearing a dark blue suit, which symbolized his association with the Turks, and a handgun on his side.

"Sir," he replied in his mysterious deep voice, "I have headway with the murder." He looked down at Kenji's body. He bent down and pulled something from the pocket,

"Look at this; it is the license of a Wutai assassin. Take a wild guess as to whom this belongs to. I have a strange suspicion that Kenji knew about this all along and he was murdered because he knew this. Here, take a look at the picture." The man handed over the identification card to Tseng

Tseng stood in silence just staring at the picture, "this was unexpected, well done Valentine; you have proved your worth after all." Hojo said with such bitterness it made Tseng flinch

--

Zack was walking down to the training facility hoping to run in to one of his friends, but had no luck. He walked inside and began to swing his sword around.

"Long time no see eh Zackary?" General Handel walked out of the weapon closet

Zack saluted, "It has been a bit." Zack saw the general get into a fighting stance so he did as well

"I want to see how much you have improved, if that is alright with you." Zack nodded and lunged at the general, but right when he did the door opened and Sephiroth came running in.

"Zack! I need to talk with you right now!"

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth gave a glance over at the general. Handel got the message and waved at the two boys and left the training center

"The book! I figured it out! It is written in invisible ink!" Zack looked strangely at Sephiroth

"Why is that so good?"

"I took out my mako tube and I poured it on the book, then it became visible."

"What became visible?"

"The words you idiot! Anyway, I found out why this book is so valuable, it talks all about Jenova and her purpose in life! It says her offspring will be the one who destroys the planet. And guess who the offspring is," Sephiroth paused for a long time, "it's me."

"You?"

"Yes, I'm the one who will end the world of its misery, or so it says, but to me it is all nonsense, I really don't believe anything it says. I'm just happy I figured out the whole invisible word thing." Sephiroth took a deep breath and stepped back

"Wow Seph, you really did your homework. Is the Jenova in the book the same Jenova that Kenji was saying?"

Sephiroth gave Zack a glance that made Zack want to pee his pants, "yes Zack, it is the SAME JENOVA!"

"Okay, sorry for asking. On a…um…better note, have you seen Cloud today? I was hoping he would be here, but he isn't. I really don't know what happened to him."

"He called me saying that he would be in the library, maybe he is still there."

"I hope he is, let's go find him." The two set off to the library

"What would Cloud be doing in a library?" Zack asked innocently

"Not all people are brainless talking bags of potatoes like you Zack."

"That was cold man!" Zack opened the library door and what he saw made his blood boil. There lay Cloud bruised and bleeding with little clothes on, and right by him was a note. Zack ran over to Cloud's side and check to see if he was still breathing, which he wasn't. Sephiroth's lips pursed together when he read the note. He tucked it inside his pocket and stormed out of the library. He ran into Reeve while he was running.

"What is the matter? What's wrong?" Reeve put his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders

"In the library. Let me go! LET ME GOOO! Sephiroth slammed his elbow into Reeves stomach and ran off. He kept running, he didn't know why. Was it sadness? Was it anger? Or was it confusion? HE didn't know, but it made him feel better, so he kept on running.

--

Yay! Another chapter posted. I left a lot of holes and questions. It's getting really good I think. Review and tell me what your thoughts! Luv ya!

jazzybutclassy28


	20. New Search Begins

Authors Note: I revised the meeting a bit, it's funnier. Luv Ya! Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Cloud woke up in a blur. The lights blinded him from all the faces surrounding him. Soft whispers were scurrying about the room. He tried to lift his head off the pillow, but he had no luck, he was way too weak to move, so he tried to relax. His muscles ached with pain and he had no recollection of why he was there. He felt a feathery touch on his skin. He opened his eyes once more and saw Zack smiling at him. Cloud came to and sat up with the help of some nurses.

"How ya feel'n', you're looking a lot better." Zack said with concern

"I'm alright; I don't remember anything though, what happened to me?"

Zack started talking slowly, "Seph and I walked in and saw you lying practically lifeless on the floor of the library. You were pretty beat up. Seph read a note that was by you and took off runnin', haven't seen him since." Cloud nodded his head in understanding and let a sigh escape from his lips.

"Cloud," Cloud looked up and saw Reeve, "I need you to try and remember what happened in the library. It is very crucial that you remember, or else we might not be able to help you."

"Let me have some time to think, maybe time will help." Reeve nodded and left the room

"Excuse me son," an old doctor directed to Zack, "would you mind letting the young man rest a bit, it will speed up the healing process." Zack said his goodbyes and left Cloud alone. Cloud rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.

--

Sephiroth was sitting outside under a tree with his knees drawn to his chest and his head hanging down. He heard footsteps approaching so he quickly stood to his feet.

"Sephiroth, what seems to be the problem?" the dark silky voice rang though his ears. "I sense a form of anger in you."

Sephiroth looked at the pale man, "Vincent, Cloud was attacked by someone in the library and a note was left behind," Sephiroth held the note to the Turk, "here, read it."

Vincent took the letter and skimmed though it. His eyebrows furrowed and an irritated groan was released. "This is quite remarkable, Sephiroth, please follow me." Silently the two headed to Kenji's room.

"Where are we going?" Sephiroth said annoyed

"To the heart of the crime of course." Sephiroth saw a smirk form on Vincent's lips

The two walked in the room where Hojo and Tseng were arguing about something quite stupid. Vincent coughed and the attention was on him.

"Sephiroth, this is Kenji's body. I found this in his pocket." He gave the identification to Sephiroth

"Damn it," Sephiroth's face grew red, "damn it all! Why didn't I see it?"

"This is probably a good lead with Cloud's attack. I will talk to Cloud later and see what I can come up with."

"Cloud, where is he?" Sephiroth asked

"Go to the infirmary." Sephiroth thanked him and headed to see Cloud

--

"Hey, wanna go get somethin' to eat?" Reno asked

"We just ate dummy?"

"Rude, I wanna eat more!"

Rude shook his head in disbelief and walked down the hall toward the conference room. The Turks were getting together to discuss the odd happenings. Rude reached the door and went inside. There at the table was Scarlet, Heidegger, Palmer, Reeve, Tseng, Vincent, and the other Turks. Rude took a seat by Elena and Reno sat on the other side of her.

"Now listen up, I want to know what headway we have." The president asked sternly

Reno had no clue what the whole deli-o was but he decided a nice nap would suffice. As the meeting went on, the puddle around Reno grew. Rude nudged him and he woke up slightly, only to fall asleep again, but this time sitting up. His body fell towards Elena and his head landed atop of her chest. She tried to push Reno off of her, but he wasn't budging and it only irritated her worst. She looked around the table and saw everyone starring at her. She gave a sly grin and giggled.

"Miss Elena, would you mind doing THAT in another room at another time?" the president asked

"Sir it's not what it looks like, he fell asleep and well, he fell on my uh… no-no box."

The president gave her a questionable look and shook the idea, "Please, let's get back to business, and someone take care of Reno, put him out by the trash or something." Vincent stood up and grabbed Reno and threw him out the window, which was fine because below was a garbage truck and Reno landed on it. The garbage truck and Reno drove off into the sunset. He turned around and the room was silent. "What?"

"Well, I wasn't actually serious about putting him out in the trash Vincent." The president spoke up in the silence

Vincent stood there with a concentrated face that made the president weary, then Vincent hopped in the air with the 'solution',"Think of it this way, one less money problem." The president nodded his head in an agreeable silence, "Good work Valentine, I think a raise for you should suffice." Deep inside Vincent was laughing and jumping for joy, but then he shot it down literally because it wasn't in his character to do so.

The president coughed and the atmosphere turned back around to business. Tseng stood up and handed him the identification, "this is what we have sir, we believe this is the culprit." Shin-Ra handed it over to Scarlet, who had a computer, and asked her to do a cadet search.

"Ah! His name is…"

--

"Damn it, if they find out about us, you're dead." A man said

A boy and what seemed to be his leader was standing in the alleyway behind the Shin-Ra headquarters.

"I assure you sir, I will handle it."

"What about the book, we need it and you are to damn slow."

"I understand, but an obstacle is in my way. Sephiroth has the book and it is quite hard to get it from him."

The man pause and out of nowhere he backhanded the boy, "I don't give a shit who has the book Kasami," he leaned closer to the trembling boy, "you get it to me by three o'clock or I will execute you personally. Do you get the idea? Do you know how important this book is to all of Wutai? If I were you I'd get your act together" he grabbed the boys chin and lifted it towards him, "Do you understand me?" With a weak nod the man pushed the boy to the floor, "Get going!" he ran off as quickly as he could.

The apparent leader mumbled under his breath, "I know everything boy, no matter what you Kasami, you're still mine." The man jumped up to the roof and was lost in the endless night.

--

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! This is a filler, not as funny. Thank you to all my readers! I luv y'all. The next update will be about three thousand words or more instead of the lousy one thousand I have been doing. Next chapter is full of mystery and might be a tad on the…um bloody side, nothing a weak stomach can't handle though! That's a heads up from me to you!!

jazzybutclassy28


	21. Shot Heard 'Round the World

Chapter 21

"Wow, I never imagined it was him. I saw tension in him, but I was thinking that was from training. So, he is Wutaineese? What a coincidence." Sephiroth was talking to Vincent in the lobby of headquarter.

"I know, it's a shock," Vincent pulled up a cadets file on his laptop, "Kyoko Kasami, assassin for the Wutai government, how ruthless, sending a boy to do a man's job. It's impressive that he was accepted into the SOLDIER training; I believe Kyoko knew Tseng, not very well at least. You should know of Tseng's origin correct?" Sephiroth replied with a curt nod

"Kyoko must have taken part in the attack on Shin-Ra HQ a little while ago right? I can't believe I couldn't see it. I need to tell Zack immediately, thank you Vincent for your time." Sephiroth turned to leave in search of Zack

"This will change your life" Vincent said softly, barely above a whisper

Sephiroth stopped walking and bowed his head, "I am aware, it must be done." he continued on his way leaving Vincent to his thoughts

The intercom beeped, "Vincent, get in the conference room immediately." Vincent sighed and gathered his belongings and obeyed orders.

He approached the conference room and found a very angry president perched on the table with a mellow Turk beside him.

"We are under attack, this time it is full force. Assassins are swarming the building and they are looking for Professor Gast's journal, do you know where it is?" Tseng asked in need of a quick answer

"I think I might know a little. I will find it for you." Vincent said respectfully

"Take Reno and Rude with you, the more the merrier. Please hurry, when you get a lead, phone in."

Reno and Rude followed Vincent through the halls cautiously. "So Vince, what's the lowdown? What is in this journal?" Reno asked

"It's a book with journal entries about Gast's' previous finding in his experiments, very important to Hojo, or so he claims. It has something to do with mako and the Jenova project, I'm not quite sure though, I've never actually read it, besides, I heard it's quite a bore, anyway." Reno shrugged as they entered a familiar hall.

Loud noises got the attention of the three as they slowly approached, "Get ready boys." Two ninja's fell from the ceiling ready to attack, "this one's gonna be big."

--

The mad scientist rummaged thought his lab in search of something, something that he would never find.

"Damn it! Where did it go! I put it here, but, who moved it?" Hojo walked frantically around the room worried about the journal. It seemed he knew exactly what would happed if Wutai got a hold of it. He wiped the sweat building on his brow and continued his search. He walked up to his desk and saw a vial of HCl (Hydrochloric Acid) spilled on several papers.

"Interesting, the only person in this room today has been pathetic assistance and," he paused with urgency, "Sephiroth." He shot for the door in search of someone he might never find.

--

Daggers flew through the air as Reno quickly ducked to the ground. Recoiling, Reno stood to his feet and began defending and avoiding the countless attacks the ninja threw at him, not getting a hit otherwise.

Rude prepared his stance as the counterpart ninja began to advance him. As Rude began to punch the enemy, the ninja, recovered from the intense fighting with Reno, jumped up and used Rude's shoulders as a base and flipped over him, kicking him full force in his chest. Rude collapsed to the floor in need of air.

Reno ran to the ninjas and pulled out his new weapon, the Electro Rod. Luckily, one of the enemies fell to the ground, semi paralyzed. Reno stood back as it was Vincent's turn.

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the remaining opponent. A quick pull of the trigger would take care of them, like he hopped for. A gun released a bullet, but it hit something that was not intended.

Thump…a limp body fell discreetly to the floor.

Reno cried out, but it was too late. The once paralyzed ninja stood on his feet. Out of pure anger, Reno swiftly ran to his target and knocked him out with a kick to the temple. Rude climbed atop the other and broke his neck. Successfully the ninjas were defeated, but there stood a man with a smoking gun, and a devilish sneer gracing his face. The man cocked his gun one more time, and a shot rang through the now darkened hall.

----

HEY GUYS!! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo song! School has been tough and I have been lazy. I know I said this chapter would be long, but I injured my clavicle and it is hard to peck on the keys.

I will try to update as much as I can, but bear with me. The chapters will be short because I am in pain and I am running out of ideas. If anyone has an idea, please PM me!!

Love ya!

jazzybutclassy28


	22. Let the Stars Burn

Chapter 22

Sephiroth ran down the hall to the infirmary to check on Cloud. Upon his arrival, Cloud sat up in the bed and grinned shyly. Zack was sitting in a chair to the right of Cloud, also donning a grin. Sephiroth walked over to him cautiously and sat at the end of the bed facing both Zack and Cloud. The three sat in silence until Cloud mustered up and cleared his throat.

"What happened to Kyoto?" he asked. Zack nodded in agreement. Sephiroth bowed his head and decided to spill it all.

"Cloud, you were attacked by a Wutai assassin. His name is Kyoko Kasami. He killed Kenji and is now after me, I believe. You are the bait Cloud. He wants something I have and he will stop at nothing until he gets it. My worry is he has been spying on ShinRa this entire time. I think he called the shots that day we were attacked. As long as you stay with m-." A siren sounded when Sephiroth was in mid sentence. Doctors all around were grabbing different medicines and were rushing about. Zack stood and motioned Sephiroth to stay behind to watch over Cloud. Zack put his sword on his back and followed the chaos into the corridor.

Cloud was to the point of tears due to the constant state of confusion he was in. Sephiroth closed the door and sat down in the chair previously occupied by his friend. He gave a reassuring glance to Cloud and closed his eyes to think.

"What's going on?" Cloud demanded. His voice brought Sephiroth out of his thoughts with a surprised look on his face. "What the hell is going on!!? I am so tired of the sirens and the fighting! Why can't anyone explain to me!!!?" Cloud screamed as a few tears fell from his eyes. His fists were gripping the sheets and his knuckles were white.

"I wish I knew Cloud, you're not alone. All I know is Wutai want's Jenova. I wish I could tell you more."

"Why was I attacked!!? What did he think I had?" still having a fierce sharpness to his voice. "Why did he pick me to be the 'bait'?" Sephiroth could not answer. He shook his head while he too had tears slipping from his eyes.

--

Zack was lost in the confusion. He was following the medical attendants though the maze of the base. After a long while of running, he along with the medics came up to a scene that made him sick. Reno was holding his side, breathing heavily with blood seeping though his fingers. Rude was knocked out on the floor, bleeding a little from his ears. Vincent was…Zack choked back a cry. Vincent was lying lifeless on the floor, a pool of blood pouring around him. His eyes heavily lidded. Short, small breaths made his chest move at a pace that was no short of death. Medics were pushing their way past Zack, causing him to lose balance. At that moment, he felt like a lost child. He had no one to explain the events to him, no one to cover his eyes, no one to tell him it's going to be alright. He fell to the floor with tears drenching his cheeks. To see the legendary Turk Vincent Valentine, on the floor bleeding to death, he didn't know what to do. He assured himself that Vincent Valentine was indeed dead. He regained his footing and ran straight for him when a medic grabbed his arm and flung him away. They lifted the three Turks onto gurneys and strapped them in. Zack again went into shock. When the medics cleared out, he sat down against a wall and cried.

--

"Attention medical staff, this is an emergency. Prepare for emergency surgery. Report: Three GSW victims found lying in the hall, two of which should come out alive, as for the other, I don't think much can be done. This is a code blue, repeat code blue, everyone to their stations immediately!" The clinic intercom went off with a click with more chaos increasing by the second. Not a second later door's were pushed open and the three victims were rolled in. Medical jargon was tossed back and forth. Knowing the room he was in was next to the trauma room, Sephiroth glanced out the window looking strait into Trauma Room 1. He tried to make out the figure on the table, but had no luck. He could at least hear the doctors spiting out orders.

"On my count lift him up…one…two…three."

"Intubate him! Get him on the morphine drops immediately!"

Sephiroth saw the doctors run about recklessly when he noticed red hair. He stopped breathing completely. The red hair belongs to Reno. He couldn't move; his mind was catching up to the sudden events. All the noises were drowned out by his hearts rapid beat. One word made all the noise come back.

"He's seizing! Hold him down!" The doctor ran into the hall, "I need some muscle! Seizing is out of control!"

"Reno…" Sephiroth managed to release along with a tear; "Reno, what's wrong with you?" he could barely hear himself. He pressed his hands harder on the glass when a nurse in the trauma room saw him. She quickly ran over to the window and closed the blinds.

"Sephiroth, what's going on?" Cloud asked, also watching the scene. "Did you say Reno?" Cloud chocked on his tears and watched Sephiroth walk out the door.

--

Sephiroth walked outside in the courtyard and sat down on the grass.

_Don't be bothered by this my child. There is nothing to worry about._

"Shut up."

_What's that? You are letting your emotions show my child?_

"SHUT UP!!!" Sephiroth screamed with tears running down his face, "Shut up shut up shut up!!! I am NOT YOUR CHILD!!!" Sephiroth slumped down to the grass and gripped the blades in his hands.

Silence, no voice, no thoughts, just him and the silence. He was scared. Scared of the unknown voice, of Hojo, of reality, of…himself. He buried his face in his knees and cried. Suddenly, arms engulfed him. Spiky black hair he could barely see in the night brushed up against his face. Silent tears fell from his counter parts. Silence became irritable. He heard the grass shift and looked into his crying friend's eyes. They were filled with sadness.

"Zack," his voice cracking from tears, "do you know what happened?" Zack nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Reno, Rude, and Vincent were attacked by something." Zack scrunched up his face signaling a new wave of tears were about to begin, "I think Vincent is dead Seph. I saw him lifeless. No color to his skin except for a gray tint. His mouth gasping for one last breath, his eyes heavily lidded and showing no emotion. If this is what death is like, I don't want to die." Sephiroth looked into the sky. Stars, bright stars were shinning. The thick smog wasn't enough to let the stars shine though. Tonight, the stars burn for Vincent.

"Seph, do you fear?" Zack sniffed his nose. Sephiroth looked at the heavens. "What do you mean?"

"You know, fear?

"I don't know." Zack hung his head, "Ask me in a couple of years, then I'll let you know."

"Sephiroth…you mean, I… have to wait?" Sephiroth smiled and Zack retuned it. "You don't fear anything?" Sephiroth thought for a second, "Well, I do hate things, but I can't think of anything that I fear. I guess my nerves are still shocked after what has happened huh." Tears began to fall again, and Zack knew why. Zack grabbed him into another hug, and Sephiroth did not reject him for he too hugged back. For once, someone shared his pain. For once, he was understood.

--

I FINALLY UPDATED!!! This story will go on for a bunch of chapters, but as an announcement, I thought of the last phrase of the story. Anyway, I do apologize for not updating. I hope you guys like this. Please Review!!! Luv ya!!

Jazzybutclassy28


	23. No Chance of Freedom

Chapter 23

Vincent Valentine has yet to awaken from his slumber. His physical form proved no ability to process, but mentally, it was a whirlwind going on in his head. Images of his love rushed though him, Lucretia, the beloved mother of Sephiroth, murdered by science, by Hojo. Lucretia died in labor nonetheless, not even given a chance to see her son. He let down Lucretia, if only he could see her face one last time.

_I'm so Sorry_

"Lucretia!" Vincent immediately awoke from his comatose state breathing heavily. "Where am I?" he mumbled slowly

"Welcome back, Valentine?" a disgusting voice probed the air, "Having visions of _her_ again? Seeing the pain you put her through?" Hojo was perched on a counter, glaring at the Turk.

"What do you want professor? To make me suffer like Lucretia did?"

Hojo smirked and laughed, "My dear experiment, you have no right to talk to your master like that? Look at the past Valentine, you caused me to kill her…tsk tsk, what a shame, she was so pretty. If it wasn't for _your_ foolish mistake, she might still be able to breathe. So you are the one to blame, not me."

"Shut up, shut up!" Vincent cringed "You did this to her!"

_Wake up__ Now_

A jolt of pain rushed though his body as light became visible. Three figures stood around him. He groaned, feeling his throat dry.

"Vincent! You're back!" The said Turk looked confused. _So it was a dream._

"I was worried sir, you have been out for a long time, three weeks to be exact. Good news though, the intruders have been stopped, for now at least." Rude bowed slightly in respect for his comrade. Vincent, now registering his brain, nodded his head in response. Reno handed him a glass of water which he drank quickly, appreciating the sudden coolness against his throat.

"You really scared us Vince," the said Turk flinched at the nickname, but decided to let it slide due to the circumstances.

"Reno, who shot me?" Reno stood still, holding eye contact with Vincent for a brief moment, "I don't really know, my head is sorta foggy, all I know was he was Wutianeese, with a scar running from his left temple to the bottom of his right jaw. If anything he looked pretty important and lethal."

"I could only guess that would be the leader," a man walked in the middle of the conversation, "but there is always a chance I'm wrong."

"Reeve Tuesti, what a pleasure sir." Vincent stated while moving into a more comfortable position, "What brings you to see me?"

Reeve walked over to where the Turks were standing, "Why, I have the results of a bullet test Vincent." Vincent gave a look of both shock and satisfaction.

"As you know, everyone at Shin-Ra has been quite worried about our standings with the Wutai government right now and we are trying to get every piece of evidence we can find and put it to good use, and that bullet, Mr. Valentine, made things clearer to us. Tseng has been notified of the discovery and is continuing with the research now."

A knock was heard on the door and a mess of spiky black hair was seen in the small window. Reno opened the door and let the visitor in.

"Mr. Valentine sir? You're okay! Sir, I thought you were a goner for sure!" Vincent held a hand to silence the boy

"Do I know you?"

"Sir, this is our friend, Zackary Fair." Reno chided

"RENO!!!! I am so glad to see you alive!" Zack ran to Reno and grabbed him on the verge of tears. Reno returned the hug as well. "Rude, you are okay too, well, despite that lovely cast on your arm, which I get to sign!" Vincent rolled his eyes at the boy's immaturity, which Zack caught sight of. Zack bowed his head in apology.

"Well, you see mate, if it weren't for the doctors I wouldn't be here, ya know, with me seizing and all. As for Rude here, he wasn't as bad, just a little bleed'n here and there. What about you? How did you find out in the first place?"

Zack remembered the blood and emotions he saw and felt during that time three weeks ago, "I saw everything, well, at least the aftermath, that's why I'm here, to see Vincent, but I wasn't expecting to run into you as well, and just to tell you, hospital gowns make you look fat." Zack added to lift the heavy atmosphere, earning yet another eye roll from Vincent.

Reeve stepped in before Zack could say another thing, "Now then Vincent, I must get back to my office before the President gets irritated. It's nice to see you alive and well." Reeve started to the door when Vincent called out to him.

"What about the analysis?"

"When you get better, I will tell you. Now, I believe Vincent needs his rest boys, would everyone be kind enough to leave him?" Reeve asked politely. Several goodbyes were said and all five of them disappeared from the room.

---

Sephiroth looked outside the window in his classroom, it was a smidge colder outside due to the coming of winter and the leaves were turning colors, the only reason he knew that was from his field exam he just returned from. Fall was such a beautiful season, but winter was more his style. Ever since he met Zack, he enjoys being alive and able to see the beauty of the world, outside of the dark, menacing city he was in.

He let out a long sigh and turned away from the window. His instructor just walked in, carrying his equipment. Like he said, he just returned from the exam.

"Alright boys, I want to congratulate you on a job well done. You all have passed and because of this, the President wants to give you tomorrow off for proving to be the future of Shin-Ra. You are now dismissed." Sephiroth snorted and trudged to the elevator, not wanting to chat with the others. As he reached out to push the button, the elevator doors opened and his face dropped as well as the man's. A furious, beet red scientist gasped for words.

"Sephiroth, do you have ANY idea what YOU have put me through? You wretched BOY! Get in here NOW!" Hojo grabbed Sephiroth and pushed the button for the science department.

"YOU HAVE RUINED ME!! Where is that book?" Sephiroth decided it was smart to play dumb.

"I don't know, maybe you should be more organized professor." Hojo pushed Sephiroth up against the elevator wall roughly, picking him up as well.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"I told you damnit I DON'T KNOW!" Hojo slammed Sephiroth up against the wall again then dropped him. Sephiroth stood up immediately only to be knocked down again. He was kneeling on the floor with blood coming out his nose. Hojo jerked him up as the desired floor was reached. He grabbed Sephiroth and dragged him through the halls until he reached a room.

_Not this room…please_

Hojo stepped into the room and locked the door, pushing the resisting Sephiroth down on the table, strapping him down as well.

"Oh you've done it this time boy…no, not a boy, you piece of shit. Let's see you go against your creator again!" Hojo encased Sephiroth with a fiberglass wall and in a matter of seconds, bluish green liquid started to poor in. Sephiroth was already in a daze from what the scientist put him through. Slowly his skin began to burn, his senses heighten, and the pain ran through his body. That is when Hojo walked away, leaving the mako running on top of Sephiroth, then he locked the door, leaving Sephiroth's screams silenced.

---

Cloud was released from the hospital a week ago, still feeling the effects of his injuries. Everything turned to normal for him, though his thoughts did race every now and then. He was leaving his class to hurry on to the next. Since this was a new semester, there was one class that was an elective, and he chose to enroll in the Ecology class, which mainly consisted on raising and breeding Chocobos. He couldn't help but mentally smile when he thought of the outrageous story Zack had told about his experience with Chocobos as a punishment. Upon entering his new class, the instructor handed him a packet of the curriculum. He took his seat by a young man with dark hair along with dark eyes. The said young man looked over at Cloud and merely gave a look of disgust.

"Alright now everyone welcome to Economy class. This class will help give you an understanding of the animals we live with and how you can survive along with them. This class might be a blow off for some of you, but I can assure you, no Soldier can be without it. So, without further ado, please open your packets to the second page. We will begin learning the anatomy of a Chocobo." Cloud watched as the instructor made his way to the chalkboard. Out of the corner of his eye, the young man he sat next to was observing him. He turned to look at him and to his surprise the said stranger held his hand out to greet him.

"Sorry about the look I gave you, I'm not really the friendly type." Cloud gave a confused look. "What I meant was, I'm not good in the social department."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Cloud looked at his instructor to make sure he wasn't looking at their antics

"I've seen you with Zack. He was my neighbor back in Gongaga. My name is Shane Bolivares, 2nd year Soldier."

"Your 2nd class? What are you doing here? This class is for Soldier trainees, not actual Soldiers!"

Shane nodded his head, "you're right, but when you're passionate about something, you just have to go for it." Cloud understood

"So, you want to be a breeder?" Shane nodded, "I grew up with Chocobos, Zack and I did anyway. I find them fascinating, don't you? I have already taken the class, but I want a better understanding of it all. You seem like the type of guy that likes this type of stuff, am I right?"

"Yeah, I want a chocobo of my own someday."

"Well you're in luck, the semester final is raising a Chocobo. If you can tame it for a Soldier, then you pass. Not only _will_ you pass, you get to keep it too. Pretty cool eh?"

"Yeah. Hey, are we supposed to be writing this down?" Shane looked at the chalkboard, "I think so. " the boys became silent once more and wrote down notes.

--

"Scarlet, please tell me why you spent the money we saved for repairs on yourself?" Scarlet pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me Shin-Ra, you don't put it upon yourself to tell me that you appreciate me, and you haven't given me a raise in five months, so, I decided I would do you a favor and give myself a raise. If you don't like it, you can go cry about it in the bathroom."

President Shin-Ra was not it the mood for her inappropriate behavior. He stood up from his chair and got very close to her nose, "You listen to me Scarlet, either you give me the money back or you can leave the company, your choice. I have put up with your shit for far too long. You are causing the company to pull out money from another savings to rebuild the Soldier complex! If we don't get the repairs completely finished, the Soldiers will be behind in their training! Right now the Soldiers are practicing in the courtyard and not in the training rooms due to the bomb that was set off, like I said before, give back the money or you can be escorted out and erased from the company's files. I'm sure Tseng won't mind leading you out. Make up your mind NOW!" Shin-Ra, at this point was breathing heavily and as red as a ruby dragon.

"Fine, sir, I will transfer the money back, as long as you give me a raise."

Shin-Ra was appalled at the ultimatum Scarlet purposed to him, "You are not in the position right now to ask for a raise, I'm even thinking of taking money out of your paycheck to help with the repairs." Scarlet decided the fight was over

"Fine President, I will gladly give you the money, as long as I can be present in all meetings."

"Alright, but I want that money by tomorrow afternoon, am I clear?" Scarlet reached into her bra and pulled out her cell phone. After a quick call and confirmation, she stuffed back inside.

"It's done sir, the money has been transferred, see for yourself." Reeve checked the account and it was exactly as she said.

"Now sir, if you will excuse me, I have shopping to do." Shin-Ra watched her walk out of the room. When he sat back down he herd Reeve sigh.

"What's wrong Reeve?"

"Sir, she just pulled out ten thousand Gil, I saw the number drop." The president dropped his head on the desk and mumbled. "Reeve, change the account number please."

"Yes sir right away."

--

Sephiroth woke up moaning, still tied down to the table. He tried to move his body just a little, but the pain was too much to handle. He felt heat slowly crawling up in his throat, he quickly turned his head to the side and unleashed his stomach. He was, again, at the mercy of the scientist. Suddenly the door opened and the devil himself walked in. With no words said he unstrapped Sephiroth and brought him to his feet. He pulled him into the laboratory shower and washed him.

"What are you doing?" he slowly slurred as if drunk

"I am hiding the evidence of course. You WILL bring me the book, am I clear?" Sephiroth only nodded as he felt another wave of nausea wash over him. Hojo gave him new clothes and pushed him out the door of the laboratory, giving him a warning look as well. Sephiroth managed to make a few feet before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, and this time, giving in to the nausea. He refused to let the scientist have this kind of effect on him. He slowly pulled himself up and made his way to the elevator, only to recapture the moments he previously had with Hojo. He pushed the button and when it opened he stepped inside. He leaned against the wall and slid down, putting his head on his knees. At his arrival the doors opened and he then again came to his feet. As he reached to push the keycard in, it opened, revealing his best friend. Zack's eyes shot open as Sephiroth fell into his arms.

Zack put him into bed and made sure he was comfortable.

"Buddy, you need to stop this, its feeling kinda like déjà vu right now." A low groan signified an answer

"Zack, stay away from Hojo. I don't want you to…turn out like me." Sephiroth gasped for air as it proved too hard to speak. Zack gently placed a cold cloth on his friend's forehead. As he got up to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed him. Zack closed his eyes and the pressure left his arm, and he walked away. He looked at the clock in the living room, 4:23, Cloud should be getting back soon. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips. The door opened and in walked Cloud. Sure they didn't share the same room now, but he always dropped by.

"Hey Cloud, how was your classes?" He dug his hand into the chips and started munching away

"Fine, but I still don't understand why you alternate days."

Zack wiped his hand on his pants, "The reason is, my little chickadee, is because the training room is not functioning and we have to wait until it is clear to use."

"But there are others Zack."

"True, but the upper class needs to use them, I get a phone call when I need to be in class, everything will be back to normal when the training room is repaired. Hey, have you seen Reno and Rude yet?" Cloud shook his head. "They look good, Reno has a little bruising still, and Rude has a cast, but they still look good. Vincent is alright too."

"You saw him?! I thought for sure he was dead!" Zack sat staring at the floor

"Zack? What's wrong?" Zack's eyes moved slightly, intently focusing on something.

A sharp, piercing sound came though the room, coming from Zack's bedroom. Zack jumped from the couch and flung open the door, and his world turned black.

"ZACK!" Cloud saw the dark figure standing over Zack's body. The blob was searching Zack for something. He looked up at Cloud and stared. Cloud reached for his PHS while he backed away from the figure. It pursued him. Cloud caught a scar on his face, a long one, but the rest of him was covered in a ninja suit. _ Wutai no doubt. _He pulled out his PHS and quickly dialed a number and the strange warrior lounged at him. Cloud barely missed him as he side stepped. He ran out in to the hall and screamed as loud as he could.

"WUTAI!!! HELP!!! PLEASE!! SOMEBODY!!!" A door across the hall swung open and a man stepped out. He saw Cloud and the mystery. He called the Turks on his phone and not a moment after the alarm sounded. The ninja ran down the hall and jumped out the window and the sound of an airship was heard. The Turks arrived a second later.

"Cloud!" Reno appeared with a charged electro rod in his hand

"Reno, Zack is knocked out! Help!" Reno signaled to Tseng and Rude to follow him. Zack had woken and was leaning on the wall, rubbing his head.

"Mate, you alright? Where's Seph?" Zack pointed to the opposite bedroom. Tseng headed to see Sephiroth. He opened the door and saw him sleeping. "He has another case of mako poisoning, he's fine." Reno looked at Zack and Put him on the couch.

"So, both Zack and Sephiroth are injured, two for one eh?" Reno tried to soften the room up.

"Zack, I need to know what happened." Tseng urgently asked

"I heard a scratching noise so I tried to focus on it. A window was shattered in my bedroom so I ran to see, and when I opened the door, I was knocked cold on the floor."

"And I saw the ninja search Zack. After that, I tried to use my PHS and he tried to kill me! I ran out I the hall and started screaming and the guy across the hall opened the door and called you guys."

"I see, well Cloud, I hope you don't mind looking after these guys. I need to go give this report to the President. Be safe, all of you. Reno, Rude, you may clock in early. Goodbye." Tseng closed the door and the boys all sat down in silence, waiting for the war to begin.

HEY!!! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! JUNIOR YEAR IS KICKING BUTT! Not that I mind though, I just can't update as often. I hope you like the chapter! I tried to make it interesting! Anyway, thank you readers and reviewers! There's more to come! Please Review!!!! I would love to hear from y'all!

Luv jazzybutclassy28


	24. Zack the Fruit Ninja

Chapter Fluffums

**This chapter has nothing to do with the plot it's just a little fun with the boys around Soldier finals. Real chapter up soon.**

The sound of monsters dying and people screaming aggravated Sephiroth to the point of wanting to seal his ears up. He placed his book beside him on the bed and stood up to confront the monster terrorizing the people. Before he was able to walk out of his bedroom door he heard what seemed to be angry gibberish. He saw Zack staring at the T.V. and pointing at some insanely created character that was too perfect to be reality. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Zack, what are you doing?"

Zack's face was filled with such great sadness that even the people in the slums looked happier.

"I died." Zack stared longingly into the T.V where a Game Over screen was flashing. "I was not able to fulfill my promise to the people of Avmarbashnam. The children will never know peace. Ever." He gasped slightly and closed his eyes as he turned is head dramatically to the side.

Even through Sephiroth's face remained as stoic as ever, a small twitch was evident.

"You died."

"Yes. Yes I did." Zack snapped his head up and raised his fist toward the heavens, "It was a valiant death fit for the Hero of the People."

A quick rapt on the door caused Sephiroth to switch his attention gratefully.

"It's opened." Red hair daggered in as he came upon the somber scene before him.

"Zack." Reno reached out his hand

"Reno." Zack touched his hand in the air

"Did you… did you die?"

Zack's eyes filled with water and a stray tear ran down his cheek. Reno slowly placed his hand on Zack's shoulder, comforting him.

"Warriors cry too. It's ok. I am like you – dead. I could not kill the Sky Turtle. He was too," Reno paused to find the word he was looking for, "he was too quick. I couldn't push the buttons fast enough to repel him into the abyss."

Sephiroth's mouth gaped open, "Oh Gaia," he muttered, "Are you guys seriously upset over a game? So what if you lost just start over."

Reno and Zack's eyes became enlarged, "Just. Start. Over? The game only had one save point and it was at the beginning. This was the final boss. I can't simply start over. I would have to quest all over again. And explore that massive expanse of land that is endless. I never half ass a game. EVER. Every mountain was explored. Every cavern was cleared of the evil trolls. Every ocean was under my rule! I cannot Start OVER!"

Reno squinted his eyes at Sephiroth, "How could you say something like that to him. He's hurt. You need to comfort him!" Reno dramatically hugged Zack and they cried together. Suddenly Sephiroth began to pick up soft thumps that he could not place. They were distant but he knew they were near. They became louder and louder and he heard Zack and Reno's voices softly cheer each other on but the Reno and Zack in front of him were still crying.

His eyes jolted open and he was lying on his bed with his book on his stomach. He was thankful it was just a dream. A very eccentric dream. He vowed never again to watch Zack and Reno play video games. Zack yelled loudly in the other room which made Sephiroth feel like a déjà vu and he was stuck in a dream inside of a dream. He staggered out of bed and prepared to face another crazy situation. He opened his door to be met with a small orange to his face. Zack, Reno, Cloud, and Rude yelled in excitement.

"Wow Zack you have some good aim!" Rude high fived him.

Sephiroth picked up the orange and was peeved with the condition of it, "Why are you deliberately ruining our fruit?" He squeezed too hard and saw some juice run out of it.

"We were just tossing it around. No big deal. Plus the lunch lady likes me so she gives me a little extra. We won't run out." Zack smirked.

Cloud piped in, "Besides, Zack and I are taking a study break. Finals are pretty tough in Soldier."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding, "I fell asleep studying anyway." His arm pulled back in a flash and he hurled the beat up orange at Zack which he quickly dodged. The orange flew in slow motion. Zack's voice gasped in slow motion as well. Everyone's eyes were following it as it smashed into the wall and slowly exploded. Luckily there was wood floor so it just began to pool. All the eyes looked at one another.

And so it began.

"Alright Cloud, make it splatter!" Cloud was in front of the line that was formed in the living room. It was more of an organized blob since everyone was trying to see the end result. Zack stood on the sidelines for now filming it on his PHS. Cloud drew his arm back as well as his front leg and was ready to let it fly. He slammed his foot into the floor and it whizzed by him at such a fast pace. It made a satisfying thud against the wall as parts of it were clinging to the wall. The small worm like tendons of the orange were sprawled on the floor floating in juice. The herd walked up to the wall and huddled around it to critique it. After bouts of laugher Rude was next to pitch. He took an orange and like Cloud slammed it into the wall. Zack rushed up with the camera and taped the aftermath.

"The floor is covered with orange juice! At least it is a big puddle. Whoa Rude! Look at this, you got it on the couch!" They herd once again moved to the point of interest and huddled and agreed with each other like a bunch of old scientists.

"Seph it's your turn!" Zack chanted, "This 'ought to be mind blowing!" Zack's face dropped, "We are out of oranges. Let's use the bananas! Please?" Sephiroth smirked and prepared the banana for the ride of its short life.

"Should I throw it like a boomerang?" They pondered, "Grab it at the bottom and just chunk it." And Sephiroth did chunk it. The banana splattered on the wall and on the couch and its peel sloppily fell to the floor in a heap.

"Wow, now I know how to make banana pudding." Reno slightly picked up the peel to inspect it. Cloud laughed in excitement, "Everyone look," all heads looked at the ceiling. A small portion of the banana was clinging for dear life to the ceiling.

"It's so…majestic." Rude commented and everyone agreed. Zack stopped the video, "Who wants to film me?" Cloud happily took the phone and began to position himself. Zack took a banana and kissed it for good luck.

Cloud narrated for the video, "This banana was not able to make it to its expiration date but it is an honor to be gathered here to see the holy matrimony of this young banana and this sturdy wall."

Reno smiled, "Expiration date? How long does a banana last?"

"I'd say about a week or so." Rude added

Zack smirked, "There is no expiration date. I tell it when to expire!" Zack hurled the banana at the wall. In Zack's head the banana was screaming. As it collided with the wall it fell into two pieces, not even smushed at all.

Rude gawked, "I didn't know we were standing in front of the Mystical Fruit Ninja. All hail Sensei Zack." Zack shrugged, "I really wanted it to smush. So we are out of fruit. How are we going to clean this up?"

Sephiroth laughed, "_WE_ aren't but you are." Zack's mouth fell open, "Hey, wait. No no no. Guys!" They all walked out the door leaving Zack with his fruit juice.

"Where the hell is the sponge."

The door opened quickly and Sephiroth popped his head in, "We don't_ have_ a sponge." The door slammed and Zack headed to Sephiroth's room, "But we do have your uniform."

This is just a little fun I decided to type up. The next chapter is in progress but I felt it would be fun to share with everyone how my finals week was in college. And yes, the banana actually split in two. It was awesome. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Jazzy


End file.
